The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf (Branch 2 of Smurfocalypse)
by Nomadic Spirit
Summary: The time has come once again for Captain Dreamy to take up his Captain's hat and set sail for Smurfberry Island! New ship, new crew, new adventures to come! (please note that if you have not read up to at least chapter 12 of Smurfocalypse you may be confused). rated T for language and violence (for now) you can garuntee the rate will increase though. Well have a Smurfy time!
1. Chapter 1

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf (a branch off from Smurfocalypse chapter 12)

Chapter 1: Cool Breeze and Chilling Waves

"Alright Smurfs! Its time yet again to set sail to Smurfberry island! We will get berries and seeds and return to the others with a hull of bounty! We will be heroes! Smurfing where no Smurf has ever Smurfed before!" Dreamy says with a smile, the cool ocean breeze blowing the feather in his hat and his cloak lightly in the wind.

"How long should this take us Navigator?" Dreamy asks.

"Well cap'n, if the weather fares this well and the wind keeps us at this speed we would arrive in 3 days… In reality though expect a few weeks!" Navigator says, staring into the horizon contently.

It wasn't long before Grouchy and Baby were barfing, Smurfette had a headache, the sounds and smell of vomit were most unpleasant, however, she had to watch Baby while the Smurfs did their chores and daily duties.

"I… H-Hate!…" that's all Grouchy could get out of his mouth in between barfs so he found himself repeating it over and over until he was well enough to say "sailing".

"Yuck! Grouchy! Your breath stinks!" Smurfette says, plugging her nose as Grouchy swayed miserably back and forth across the hull with a mop.

"I Hate yuck!" Grouchy blurted out, almost instantly in response.

"Ha! Don't worry Grouchy! It only takes a moment or so and you'll be use to it!" Dreamy says, as he passes Grouchy and gives him a pat on the back.

"I Hate a moment or so!" Grouchy says. Then his face turns green again and he runs for the edge of the hull.

"How are we on food Greedy?" Fisher asks, as he baits his hooks, readying them for casting.

"MMM.. Just Smurfy Fisher!" Greedy says, pile driving cakes into his mouth.

"You ok in here Architect?" Dreamy says, opening the door to the sailor's quarters.

Architect was affected by the sea too, he sat at his desk and held his head with both hands, his elbows on the desk supporting his pounding head.

"He should be just Smurfy after I Smurf him this new potion I mixed." Alchemist says, handing the vial to Architect.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Architect asked, holding it close to his eyes as if he were examining it.

"Well I took some and I seem to be alive. Much better too." Alchemist says.

"Well alright, can't argue with that." Architect says, as he downs it.

"You know? For a Smurf that's never Smurf a ship before you certainly have outdone yourself" Dreamy says, admiring the craftsmanship of the woodwork.

"Well, even though Handy has accomplished more then me invention wise. I couldn't help but to Smurf to him for help, despite me being a little older and I just gave in, better to learn from your betters you know? Rather then envy them and hate them. So I learned a thing or two from him and in the end it turned out I knew a few things myself that he didn't know ether. It turned out we were never really that different after all. To make a long story short Captain Dreamy, he showed me the blueprints of the SS Smurf II long ago." Architect says.

"Ether way you Smurfed a fine ship, she will last us many years I am certain! Because this time I am going to regularly cater to her." Dreamy says, with a chuckle.

"What do you suppose has become of Handy, Dreamy?" Architect asks.

"I bet he is on all kinds of Smurfy adventures! I am excited just thinking about it!" Dreamy says.

"You never see a down side to anything do you Dreamy?" Architect says.

"Nope! No way! I'm going to go out and look at the sea!" Dreamy says, as he flies out the door.

"Whoever knew Dreamy would ever amount to anything?" Alchemist says.

"I sure never did, I have a bad feeling about all of this… Dreamy is out of his Smurf and always has been… I don't trust him." Architect says.

"Then why did you agree to come along Architect?" Alchemist asks.

"Same reason any of us are out here Alchemist… Smurfberries." Architect says.

"I think Dreamy has matured a lot Architect… All he needed to do was Smurf what he was good at in life, and Dreamy has finally done it. I think we should give him a chance Smurfs." Smurfette said, as she walked in the door.

"You know.. Maybe Smurfette has a point Architect. You know, when you Smurfed that skysmurfer that nearly killed us all we didn't think any different of you." Alchemist says.

" And you Mariner. Remember the time Handy Smurfed you that ship that sailed underwater?" Smurfette asked Mariner, as he enters the room.

"But of course! I thought that Fish was gonna Smurf me for dinner!" Mariner says.

"Yeah, so you see Architect? Dreamy might have seemed a little weird at first. But what's important is that despite loosing 2 ships, Dreamy still goes on and never gives up, nor does he even consider the option. We could learn a lot from him." Alchemist says.

"You know Smurfs? I think your right! Maybe I am being a little hard on Dreamy, I think if any Smurf is going to get us to Smurfberry island and back alive it will be Dreamy, you know what Papa Smurf always says: "If at first you don't succeed, Smurf, Smurf again!" " Architect says.

"Adda Smurf Architect!" Alchemist says.

Baby Smurf showed his approval by waving his arms up and down and laughing, Smurfette put him down to let him crawl around the Sailor's Quarters and play.

"Hey, be careful not to let Baby outside ok? We don't want him to fall overboard!" Smurfette says, as she leaves the quarters with a broom.

"No problem Smurfette I'll watch him!" Alchemist says.

Smurfette walks into the kitchen where Greedy is of course baking and eating and ends up having a conversation with him that involved of course food, mainly the Smurfberry.

"I am just glad to be Smurfing in a REAL kitchen for once.. Smurfing over an open fire… It breaks my heart.." Greedy says, as Smurfette leaves.

"Hey Fisher, are the fish biting?!" Smurfette asks, in a sassy tone of voice to Fisher as she passes by him, who was half asleep holding his pole.

"Very Funny Smurfette!" Fisher replies, as his bobber goes under and he gets flung off the deck into the ocean with a priceless look of shock on his face.

"Smurf overboard!" Dreamy yells while laughing.

"I hate overboard!" Grouchy yells in the background.

Smurfette just giggles and enters the Sailor's quarters where she walked in on a rather embarrassing moment in which Alchemist and Architect were talking to Baby in Baby talk and playing with his toys with him. Baby of course was thrilled and as happy as he could be playing with his fellow Smurfs, but when Smurfette made a comment both Smurfs jolted right up and their faces turned red as they awkwardly cleared their throats.

It wasn't long before Mariner entered the room laughing and carrying on.

"Did you see the look on Fisher's face?! Priceless!" Mariner bent over to regain his breath and then joined the Smurfs at the dining table which would serve as the get together location on the ship for most conversation and idle chat among sailors.

Grouchy enters about an hour later, it was perhaps 3 turns of the glass he had been working and he still was not even near done. He checks himself for sunburn in a mirror upon entering and walks past the table mumbling to himself.

"Having fun out there Grouchy?" Smurfette says.

"I hate fun!… But it sure beats this anyday." Grouchy says as he cleans his face and puts a container of polish back in the cupboards.

"I could have sworn Dreamy had the ship polished, tarred, and moped already this morning before we set sail…" Architect says.

"HE WHAT?!" Grouchy was pissed, u could see the veins in his head pop out as he shook with rage, he was about to stomp his way out to the deck to tear Dreamy a new ass when Fisher barges threw the door soaking wet and absolutely 100% pissed off. The door smacked Grouchy upside the face and he was sent flying back towards the sleeping Quarters. He sat up and his face turned red.

"Every time!.. Every time I decide to fish something always goes wrong! And when I finally Smurf one for the first time in 50 years, some Smurf ruins it!" Fisher yells, and points a finger at Smurfette accusingly.

"Fisher! What's smurfing on with you all of a sudden?!" Alchemist says, jolting up from his chair.

"You stay out of this! I'm tired of this! All of you Smurfs have jobs your really good at and Smurfs like me and Hunter are always being the ones rarely appreciated!" Fisher screams.

Grouchy was slowly approaching Fisher with a look of shear rage from behind.

"You can't just blame Smurfette for your mistake Fisher! It's not right… Better luck next time pal relax.." Mariner says calmly.

"You don't understand! I almost had it Smurfs! Almost I could taste the fish! But then SHE had to ruin it!" Fisher yells again pointing the accusing finger at Smurfette who was beginning to tear up.

"Never again! I will never fish again! And you-!" Fisher starts to get In Smurfette's face when he felt a finger tap his shoulder which he responded to by turning around. Once he turned around he saw a blue fist flash past his vision followed by a strong pain in his jaw. Fisher fell on his ass and towering above him was Grouchy.

"Leave her alone Fisher…" Grouchy says and takes a step towards Fisher with his fist balled up still.

Fisher sits up and wipes his lip and looked to see blood on his wrist, a single tear filled his eye followed by a look of aggression. Fisher then rises to his feet and looks Grouchy right in the eye, though he was terrified and hurt, he had his pride.

"So.. Tough Smurf are ya?" Fisher says, as raises his fists.

Grouchy just scowled even more intensely and swung at Fisher again, this time sending his fist into his gut, Fisher screamed in pain and doubled over as Grouchy approached him again.

"I hate fighting!… But we can Smurf this the easy way or the hard way.. Give in and apologize Fisher Smurf.. We're all friends here…" Grouchy says.

Fisher was trying to catch his breath, he was hurt, his pride was broken, and he was tired of being the victim of a one line gag. The waves made him sick to his stomach, and the sun beating down all day with no shade was not helping, he was exhausted and did something way out of his personality that he deeply regrets. He stands up slowly, shaking and still grasping his stomach. He put secretly put his knife away which he was contemplating on using. He stands up and apologizes to Smurfette and to every other Smurf involved in his sickness induced outburst.

"Hmp!.. S'wat I Smurfed…" Grouchy said under his breath, as he left the door and went out onto the deck.

Grouchy reported what had just happened to Captain Dreamy who was also shocked by Fisher's unusual behavior, He just shook it off and decided not to mention anything. However, he allowed Fisher the rest of the day off. Grouchy returns to the quarters and sits down next to Smurfette who had a very slight frown on her face and was just looking down at Baby who was laying in her lap looking up at her with a look of concern. Grouchy puts his arm around her and pulls her chair closer to him, she looks up at him and smiles and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Must have just been motion sickness Fisher. Maybe you should try again next time we Smurf anchor.. I am certain you will Smurf us a big one next time! You were very close!" Mariner says.

"I have never felt so sick in my whole Smurf! My head! You must be right Mariner." Fisher says, holding an ice pack to his jaw.

"If the current Smurfs like this the whole time we will be at Smurfberry island in maybe a couple more days." Mariner says.

"That's a relief.. Baby is almost completely out of food." Smurfette says.

Architect comes out from his cabin after studying the ships records and blueprints once more and verifies that Dreamy was correct to have Grouchy do the work over as a second look never hurt anything, it was merely a safety issue which Dreamy was smart to consider. This realization only strengthened Architect's newfound respect and belief in Dreamy and his leadership skills. Fisher retires to his cabin for the night as he was to sick to even enjoy life (those of you who experience motion sickness like myself should understand how that feels). After an afternoon of recuperation and idle chatter, the smell of a delicious home cooked meal filled the ship's atmosphere as Greedy prepared and served dinner. Captain Dreamy actually joined the others at the dinner table and did not expect or insist on receiving any special treatment for being the Captain, he stated that no matter his title or position in rank in the end they were all Smurfs and therefore equal. A truly honorable trait and one that most likely never surfaced among human Ship mates.

"Greedy this is Smurfy! It's just like as if we were home!" Alchemist says between bites.

The other Smurfs nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's the sea salt.. It adds a most Smurftastic flavor.. Especially since we couldn't get salt after the village fell and I Smurfed the last of it on that soup the night Timber killed that demon" Greedy says.

"I can't say I hate it which is disappointing because I feel like I just broke character." Grouchy says before adding: "I hate breaking character!"

Greedy actually was able to acquire the ingredients necessary to make a pasta we today know as spaghetti. The rare and exceptionally difficult materials needed to make this dish were even harder to acquire after the village fell. The goods provided by King Gerard were to thank for this luxurious meal. And the Smurfs enjoyed every single bite.

Baby was curiously eyeing the food from quite a fair distance for a young lad as Smurfette held him in her lap, however, he only did just that and did not show further interest to try it. Especially when Grouchy finished his dinner and offered Baby Smurfberries. Greedy distracted himself from temptation by returning to the kitchen to fetch desert which was a strawberry pie. It was no Smurfberry pie, but the Smurfs appreciated it just the same.

"Your loosing a lot of weight Greedy!" Dreamy pointed out as he finished his pie.

"Yeah don't remind me.. I am still so hungry!" Greedy shouts. Which aroused the laughter of every Smurf there (except Fisher and Grouchy).

"I think you look just Smurfy Greedy! I bet you feel much better about yourself now!" Smurfette says.

"Well I have to admit.. I was truly hurt when you all called me a heavy Smurf.. But with all that food I was making in the village I just couldn't help myself. Despite their best efforts Tracker and Hefty just couldn't seem to Smurf me on track with my diet. I think this new lifestyle is changing me." Greedy says.

"Well we are all proud of you Greedy!" Alchemist says.

"Thanks Smurfs." Greedy replies and takes the dishes back to the kitchen with Smurfette and Grouchy.

"Ah I hate washing dishes!" Grouchy shouts as the door shuts.


	2. Saint Smurf's Fire

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 2: Saint Smurf's Fire

The climate of the sea behaves just as odd as that of land after the village fell.

No explanation to this phenomena except for the prophecy Dreamy has seen in his near death experience, and the words of an ancient tome in Papa Smurf's Lab. The Smurfs are rocked to sleep night after night by gentle sea waves only to wake up the very next day to harsh winds, shark infested water, and severe humidity. Often times Dreamy feared they would be rattled off course but his automaton body structure proved to be far to heavy to be manipulated by the winds that strangely seemed to just be strong enough to affect a Smurf. Because of Dreamy's many iron prosthetics, he found himself steering the ship alone often, while other Smurfs of the crew tended exclusively to inside chores, from fear they may be swept over board.

Well this chapter skips ahead a bit to a part of their journey where the average daily routine of life at sea met a bump in the road. It was their 5th day at sea, Mariner was in the Crow's Nest examining the wind, waves, and other weather when he saw from the looking glass a sight feared by every man of the sea, a storm cloud. What seemed odd about this particular cloud was that it seemed to be falling right out of the sky, and diving close to the water. It looked almost like a huge funnel, and although Mariner had no idea what it was, it was a strange enough sight to trigger fear and concern in his heart and he slid down the pole and onto the deck where he swiftly made his way to Dreamy's Quarters.

"Captain Dreamy!" Mariner shouts, pounding on the door to the Captain's Quarters.

Dreamy open the door and just sort of stared tiredly at Mariner.

"What is it Mariner?" Dreamy says, yawning.

"Captain Dreamy! I see a powerful storm in the distance! We might have to steer off course!" Mariner explained.

"Off course?! What? And delay our voyage?! The other Smurfs are counting on us!" Dreamy replied.

"Captain! Please! Follow me to the Crow's Nest so you can see for yourself!" Mariner pleaded.

"Alright! I'm coming hang on" Dreamy says, slipping on his boots and cloak.

Dreamy and Mariner rush to the Crow's nest and waste no time climbing up to it, Mariner hands Dreamy the looking glass and Dreamy takes a look at the cloud and the storm surrounding it and about looses it. He slides down the pole and hit's the deck, his boots making a pounding noise as they hit the deck, He runs up and down the Hull and orders every Smurf to meet at the dining table for a emergency staff meeting. In no time every Smurf was crammed into the dining quarters and seated at the table. This time Dreamy took seat in the noticeably different and far more comfortable looking chair at the end of the table where the Captain should normally sit. Baby was fussing in Smurfette's arms, he was not amused that his nap be interrupted. Smurfette rocked him gently in her arms until he settled, and then complete silence filled the room and Dreamy began the meeting.

"Smurfs! I have just received disturbing news! It would seem we are smurfing into a terrible storm! I am not sure the S.S Smurf 3 could survive a storm this big, and in a short hour we will be in the dead center of the it! I need every Smurf to remain calm and offer suggestions." Dreamy explained.

"If we maintain course we will arrive at Smurfberry Island tonight! If we abandon course… We could get lost at sea." Navigator explained.

"On that note we must be smart in Smurfing our next move." Dreamy replied.

"But of course we should abandon course! It is useless to risk our Smurf over berries!" Architect shouts.

"I agree with Architect Dreamy, I would rather risk being lost then dead." Alchemist says.

"No, Smurfberry Island is practically right next us! We must get those berries!" Greedy says.

"I hate to admit it.. But he is right Dreamy! Baby needs those berries.. I will risk Smurf and limb to get him these!" Grouchy says.

"Oh but of course Greedy wants to Smurf through the storm! He could never turn down Smurfberries!" Fisher snapped.

"Baby is almost completely out of food… We will surely loose him if we don't go.. Please… Help him…" Smurfette says, tears forming in her eyes.

Grouchy puts an arm around her and the room is silent. Every Smurf remembers the real reason why they are out here. The innocent life of young Baby Smurf is in danger. And with each passing day his life essence, the Smurfberry becomes dangerously rare to find. Architect and Alchemist look down at the table in thought, as they all were doing, but then they looked up at Baby Smurf. The innocent, helpless, young Smurfling rests in Smurfette's loving arms, not realizing that if action is not taken he could starve. Unaware completely that if he did not try new foods, that he could die. Unaware what death even is. They looked at Baby a long time, then Dreamy breaks the silence.

"Well Smurfs… I believe we all know the right thing to do.. No Smurf left behind! Prepare the sails for storm! Up and at them! Lets move!" Dreamy commands.

"B-But Dreamy! Certainly your not serious! This ship was not built to last threw a storm this severe!" Architect shouts.

Dreamy pauses and turns around to meet Architect eye to eye, he stares at him with his one eye intensely.

"Are you questioning the orders of your Captain General?" Dreamy asks calmly, never taking his eye off him.

"No… No I am not… But should we Smurf out here.. Your to blame.." Architect says coldly, and walks out onto the Hull to prepare with the others.

Suddenly the pressures of Captaining a ship returned to Dreamy, the responsibility he had accepted, the life of his crew, and Baby in his hand. The life of his friends. Dreamy never really let these things bother him before, life was way to much fun for worrying. Dreamy brushed these thoughts aside and instead looked towards the exciting adventure that awaited him.

"Into the Smurf of the storm… Wow! Now that's true adventure!" Dreamy thought, as his look of worry returned to a bright grin.

Dreamy rushed excitedly outside, but forgot to shut the door behind him and Baby crawled out and sat on the Deck just outside the door and played with his toy. Dreamy rushed to the steer and grabbed hold, Navigator and Mariner were on each side of him, ready to give advice and information as needed. The hull had support beams all around it where Smurfs could hold on in intense wind. When the sky turned grey and a bolt of lightening struck. Every Smurf was ordered to steer clear of the beams. Fisher, Alchemist, Smurfette, and architect had finished readying the sails the best they knew how and retreated into the Sailor's Quarters to take evasive cover. Baby was spooked by the lightening and began to cry as the heavy rain poured down mercilessly, soaking his clothes. A huge wave struck the Hull and Baby slid towards the support beams helplessly when Grouchy swung by from a rope attached to the Crow's Nest and grabbed him up in his arms. With no time to waste Grouchy quickly strapped Baby to his back and climbed up the rope net to the Crow's nest, Grouchy sets Baby on the floor boards and shields him with his body to prevent him from getting wet, or worse.

Grouchy looks up and sees the funnel shaped cloud getting closer an closer The winds tear and slash at the hull's wooden deck and water flows freely into the ship. He hears Dreamy bark an order and the door to the Sailor's Quarters flies open with a slam as Smurf's rush out with panic and try desperately to keep water out.

"Smurf the pumps!" Dreamy orders as the ship crumbles around him

"Baby! Where's Baby!" Smurfette shouts, tears and rain running down her cheeks.

"He's safe up here!" Grouchy yells from atop the Crow's Nest.

A Huge wave strikes and Fisher and Alchemist are thrown against the support beams and then they disappeared, as the unforgiving wind ripped the sails to ribbons that blew hopelessly in the wind.

"Its no use Dreamy! We have got to abandon ship! We've lost her!" Navigator shouts.

"I will not loose another ship to this sea!" Dreamy stubbornly replies, fighting off the storm with intense steering.

"Mariner! Hurry! Their drowning!" Smurfette cries, as Mariner whips around and rushes onto the hull.

Alchemist and Fisher lay on deck unconscious and not breathing, Mariner immediately begins CPR as another wave crashes into the kitchen, completely wiping it off the ship's structure. Greedy peeks out of the oven where he was hiding with wide eyes and just blinks.

"Smurfette! Take Mariner and the injured back to the Sailor's Quarters! The structure is sturdy enough I think it will hold!" Architect shouts.

"Grouchy! Help me out with the pumps!" Architect screams.

Grouchy slides down the Crow's nest but the wind snaps the pole in to half way down and Grouchy falls onto the rope net face first and Baby starts screaming. Grouchy regains his grip and shouts: "I hate storms!" And then climbs down the net to the deck and rushed to aid Architect on the pumps.

Smurfette runs back onto the hull, wobbling and struggling to keep balance in her heels as she clumsily makes her way to the pumps where she gets Baby, who was sitting on the ground next to Grouchy crying.

"I hate the pumps!" Grouchy screams, as Smurfette grabs Baby and runs.

Smurfette was making her way across the hull when she stumbled over her heel and hit the deck, Baby slid across the wet, slippery floor boards on his butt a distance where she dropped him. Smurfette tried to get up but the pain in her ankle was to intense and she rolled over on her stomach, facing Baby. She looked helplessly at Baby, her fall knocked the wind out of her and she could scarce breath let alone make out words. Smurfette reaches her arm out to Baby, with tears flowing down her face, and then she passes out, a wave carried her off to the other side of the hull and she lay on her back.

Baby sat up and looked at the madness around him, he saw Smurfette passed out and heard the sounds of hacking coming from the Sailor's Quarters and stopped crying, his face assumed a serious look on it as he held out his hands to the sky and formed an X with his Arms. At that moment a strange, unexplainable glow of light appeared at the highest peak of the ship, its radiant glow got the attention of every Smurf who stopped what they were doing and stared up at it in all its glory. The light gave off a feeling of comfort and security and brought comfort into the hearts of the Smurfs. Baby's arms got tired and he lowered them, which strangely enough at that very moment, the orb was gone and the ship was lifted into the sky by the strange funnel. Grouchy stood up and joined the others on the deck to see what the problem was, then he looked down at the sea below him and if it weren't for the fact he was already blue he would have turned it. Then the ship was thrown by the funnel and Smurfette, Baby, and Architect were launched off ship and into the distance, then they were gone.

Grouchy's eyes widened at this sight and he screamed for Baby and Smurfette to return to him, he broke out into tears when the oven Greedy was hiding in slid down the hull towards him, Greedy flew out of the oven door and rolled across the deck for cover.

"Look out Grouchy!" Greedy screamed.

"I hate lookout!" Grouchy said, as he turned around and saw the oven right before it decked him head on and sent him overboard.

Grouchy felt intense pain all over his body as he fell off deck and plummeted towards the ocean, he glanced up at the remains of the S.S Smurf 3 as it hopelessly fell apart and scattered into the air like broken glass, he saw the silhouette of the other Smurfs falling threw the air before the pain knocked him out, he shut his eyes slowly, thinking about poor Baby.


	3. The Sourest Mango

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 3: The Sourest Mango

Dreamy opened his eyes slowly to find that not only was he alive, but he was in a bed of rather large, healthy looking green leaves, then he heard a "Quack!"

"Well Smurf a look at that… He's alive after all.. Maybe now I'll have a decent nights rest!" a voice said in the distance.

Dreamy leans up in bed on his real arm, noticing his prosthetic one was laying in the corner of the room with his sword, cloak, and boots. He rubs the sleep out of his eye and removes the covers from his body. He looked towards the door, leaning in the doorway was a Smurf, Dreamy doesn't think he has ever seen this Smurf before, he was very, very different from the Smurfs back at home. He was the standard size of a Smurf (3 apples high), he wore scandals, which Dreamy thought was odd.

"Why wear shoes that don't cover your entire foot?" Dreamy thought.

And he did not wear white pants, but instead wore brightly colored shorts that almost looked like swim trunks that reached his ankles in length. He had a look on his face like he really didn't give a damn about anything, and behind him was a fluffy feathered, yellow duckling which quacked and flapped its wings to stretch, then walked out of the hut and outside to the beach.

"I'm Mango, …Mango Smurf" He said, looking Dreamy up and down with a strange look on his face.

"Captain General Dreamy Smurf of the S.S Smurf III." Dreamy says, standing.

"One Smurf of a long name don't you think?" Mango replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Just call me Dreamy.." Dreamy says.

"Where am I?" dreamy says, as he fetches his possessions and puts them on.

"Mango Duck Island… And your trespassing" Mango says coldly.

"Have you seen any other Smurf out here lately?" Dreamy asks.

"I was enjoying my Smurf on this island alone for nearly 100 years until u and that other guy, Mariner showed up… Your so noisy when you sleep…" Mango says.

"Mariner is here?" Dreamy says, his face lighting up. "Is he ok?!" Dreamy adds.

"Easy loud mouth I'm right here in front of your face… You don't have to scream! And yes.. Your friend is fine, he left a few days ago to get fresh water blabbing on about his friends or something." Mango says.

"You mean the others are here?!" Dreamy asks.

"Ugh.. By Smurfness! I don't know! I certainly hope not! I cant Smurf peace and quiet as it is with you 2 around." Mango says, holding his ears and walking out of the room.

"I think I found a Smurf even Grouchier then Grouchy.." Dreamy thought, as he put is Smurf cap on and walked into the main part of the hut.

The hut was made of a strange yellow type of wood that grew like normal trees but had no limbs or branches, just a few leaves here and there. This made Dreamy very confused but also fascinated him. The hut was designed like a Smurf hut but you could easily tell that a professional had not laid a single hand on the structure, the ground was a mix of gravel and sand with a pebble here and there. A huge stone with the surface sanded down to a flat layer of rock laid in the center of the main living room. It would appear that this spot served as a multi purpose table where food was eaten and made. But what puzzled Dreamy the most was the indoor latrine, a feature huts in the village did not have. As well as a network of tubes made of the strange wood going threw the chimney, under the tube was a bucket weaved from jungle vine and it was almost full of water, smelled not like the sea but of rain.

"Hey, Mango?" Dreamy asked.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Mango says. He was sitting near the beach pulling up nets full of shellfish, his duck sat beside him and occasionally pecked at the fish, scaring them back into their shells.

"Which way did Mariner go?" Dreamy asks.

Mango pointed in a direction towards the patch of jungle east most to his house and continued pulling shellfish out of the net and throwing them into a bucket.

"Also, Mango?… Do you happened to know what a Smurfberry is?" Dreamy asks.

"Sounds like something I would wipe from my hind quarters with a leaf after I Smurf… Now leave me be.." Mango answered, and then returned to his work.

With that answer Dreamy realized he was in fact not on Smurfberry Island, which means he has failed. Dreamy lowers his head in shame and walks slowly across the beach to the east jungle and disappears within the vines. He thinks of Smurfette and Baby and wonders if they are both safe and ok. Wherever they may be. He thinks of everyone back with Papa Smurf, graciously awaiting his safe return with a hull full of Smurfberries. How disappointed they will be. He reaches into his pocket and removes the bronze idol of The Great Smurf. He stares at it as it gleams with all its glory in the tropical sun, he wishes for The Great Smurf to give him strength and protect the others, especially Baby.

Then he remembers the sight he saw before at the ship, the glowing light or "Saint Smurf's Fire" as Dreamy had named it. Could it have been a sign from above? That everything was ok? Dreamy was not sure. He continued deeper into the jungle and realized he had never seen a forest like this before in his life, strange plants and animals, and new sounds. Dreamy was unsure whether to be excited, upset, or scared.

Dreamy knew the life of his crew was more important then even his own, and as Captain its his job to make sure his crew is alright. On that thought Dreamy raised his head high, drew his sword, and boldly proceeded through the jungle. Dreamy was on a mission and he was never going to stop until it was completed. He cut through the jungle with ease and came across a fruit tree where he stopped to eat. Then he made a mental note of the surroundings for future reference and continued. The treetops rustled as strange screeching beasts run and swing around in the trees above him, Dreamy wonders what they might be. Dreamy's travels led him to a lagoon where he met up with Mariner, who had searched for the others with no success

"What will become of them Dreamy…?" Mariner said with sorrow, staring at his reflection in the blue water.

"They will be just fine Mariner… Everything will work out I just know it." Dreamy answers.

"The sun will be down soon.. We should Smurf back.. We don't know what lives in here.." Mariner says.

"Ugh… You mean we have to go back to Mango's?" Dreamy says.

"Unless he wont let us in.. But he will.. He's a Smurf." Mariner says.

"I don't know about him… He seems a little different from us Mariner.." Dreamy says.

"We don't have much of a choice now do we?" Mariner says.

At that they both reentered the jungle and went back to the beach.

"Your Smurfing kidding me right?!" Mango says.

"Please Mango? We have no where else to go.. Its just until we find our friends and Smurf a ship then we leave.." Dreamy says.

"Which if you would help us we would get out of here quicker.. You know this jungle better then we do that's for sure." Mariner added.

"Ugh, fine.. I'll help but then you have to leave and never come back you understand?" Mango replied.

Dreamy and Mariner nod as Mango lets them inside they here a "Quack!"

"This is my duck's room when he sleeps.. So your going to have to be somewhere else.. And its NOT going to be my room." Mango says, walking to his room.

The unnamed duck that was clearly Mango's companion was in no mood to share its living space with the strange blue men that resembled its master. It was no time before Dreamy knocked on Mango's door and when Mango opened it Mariner and Dreamy were looking at him like "Please?". Mango rolls his eyes and lets them in and they both ended up in Mango's bed with him In the middle.

"You have got to be Smurfing me…" Mango says.

Mariner was snoring to the top of his lungs and drooling all over while Dreamy tossed and turned. Mango got kicked in the place no male should ever be kicked and then Mariner rolled over and got drool all over Mango's face an was snoring in his ear.

Once Mango's balls stopped throbbing he tried to ignore the fact drool was all over his cap and closed his eyes only to get all the covers stolen from him when Dreamy rolled over, Mariner finally stopped snoring but had somehow managed to flip in the bed so his feet were where his head should be and he shoved his foot in Mango's mouth. Mango just gave a look like "Its been one of those days." And shut his eyes.


	4. The Legend of Tropical Smurf

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 4: The Legend of Tropical Smurf

"It is said that long ago.. When the world was young and the land broke apart into islands. That a Smurf by the name of Tropical became stranded on this very archipelago.

Tropical had nobody but just himself to Smurf him company.. Just him, and the monkeys." Mango began.

"And monkeys are those things that Smurf the treetops right?" Dreamy asked.

"Those are the ones.. They are friends of the jungle, they can Smurf you anything you desire in exchange for a yellow fruit that grows high up in the trees." Mango said.

"Right.. And those are called?" Mariner says.

"Bananas.." Mango answers.

"And this Tropical Smurf… Your certain he is out there?" Dreamy asks.

"He is very old… But very powerful.. It's said he once spoke to The Great Smurf himself!" Mango replied.

"Well if we can Smurf to his hut then maybe he could use his magic to tell us where the others are!" Mariner says.

"Finding his hut will not be easy… it's a frightening world beyond Mango Duck Island… There is all kinds of dangers.." Mango says.

"I once visited an island not to far from here that was home to a small village of Smurfs that had gotten infected by the Black Fly Disease.. I barely escaped alive.." Mango explained.

"The Black Fly disease? You mean the Black Smurf Plague ?" Dreamy asks.

"Whatever they call it where you live…" Mango answers.

"We had that break out in our village and nearly got Smurfed off the map" Mariner says.

"Yeah… If a cure is not found the whole village dies… But not before going savage and hunting down your own friends like fish in a barrel.." Mango said.

"Even if a cure is Smurfed the one that was bit from the fly itself is said to be cursed.. Forever Unsmurfy by nature.. And is cast away to live alone." Mango adds.

"Is that why you Smurf alone Mango..?" Mariner Asks.

Mango looks up surprised for a moment, then looks down at his feet miserably.

"That's pretty much why Mariner Smurf…" Mango says, remembering a painful past.

"How awful! How could any Smurf be so cruel?!" Dreamy asks.

Mango shrugs. "I'm a jerk that's why Dreamy.. And I'll never be the same again." Mango says.

"We have a friend that is lost who was also bitten by the fly.. He's just like you but he has been trying to change, an you know what? I think its working.." Dreamy says.

The duck stops at the same lagoon that Mariner and Dreamy met up at the day before and Mango tells them to get off the duck.

"This is as far as I am going to Smurf you! Now if you don't mind I'll be going home to finally get some peace and quiet! If you die out there I am not to blame" Mango says, and then he gives the duck a little kick and it starts to waddle back to the hut with him on it.

"Don't ever come back you hear?! Leave me alone!" Mango shouts in the distance.

Dreamy and Mariner suddenly find themselves alone in the jungle with a clay jug of water, some dried fruit, and a raft Mango had made for them out of Bamboo shoots and vines.

"Guess we have no choice" Mariner says, as he and Dreamy put the raft in the water and set their possessions on it.

Dreamy and Mariner begin their quest to reunite the crew by setting out on the raft and rowing forth aimlessly, and without knowledge of what they might encounter in this strange new world. It was not long before they both found themselves beached on another island that, just like the Mango Duck Island, was full of vegetation and life. On the beach they found the remnants of a campfire that was still warm and a stash of fruits and dried meats under a rock.

"Well provided this is one of them… We know one things for sure.. Fisher is not the one." Mariner says with a chuckle, upon seeing the fish.

"You think we should wait and see if the owner of the camp returns?" Mariner asks.

"What and pass up the adventure of Smurfing the island!? Smurf no!" Dreamy says, drawing his sword and entering the jungle.

Mariner shakes his head and sighs as he follows Dreamy. They wander through the vines a bit until Dreamy steps on something that draws his attention.

"Mariner! Look, it's a compass! Who do we know that Smurfs a compass!?" Dreamy says excitedly.

"Navigator…" They both say together.

Just then a blue hand reaches down for the compass, and as the rest of the body reveals itself by coming out of the vines, They knew right away it was Navigator. He was unharmed and carrying a coconut under his arm.

"Captain Dreamy! Mariner! Thank Smurfness your alright!" Navigator says.

"I have been surfed in the vines ever since the storm, I thought I was going to Smurf." Navigator says.

"Wait… so if your were stuck this whole time… Who Smurfed the camp on the beach?" Dreamy says.

"I have no idea what your Smurfing about.." Navigator says.

Mariner and Dreamy look at each other with a puzzled expression, but the answer to their question answered itself in the blink of an eye when they heard a familiar tune being sang by perhaps 5 different voices. Heading from the beach a half a mile a way.

"You Smurfs hear that too right?" Navigator whispers.

"Yeah.." Dreamy and Mariner answered.

"I didn't even know there were other Smurfs beyond our village.. I thought we were the only ones." Navigator said.

"That's what we thought too… Until we met Mango Smurf." Dreamy says.

"Mango Smurf?" Navigator asks.

"it's a long story" Mariner answers.

"Hey Dreamy, what do you think we should-" Mariner turns around to see a glimpse of Dreamy's feathered hat disappear into the vines towards the beach.

Navigator and Mariner look at each other funny and Navigator just shrugs, Mariner face palms and follows Dreamy, Navigator close behind. They reach the edge of the jungle where they see 5 young Smurflings all wearing attire similar to Mango but with different color patterns walk in line formation to the beach, pick up their stuff, and then proceed to head back into the jungle the same direction they most likely came from. Dreamy ran out of the bushes and flagged them down, waving his arms in the air and begging that they wait up, Mariner and Navigator followed behind performing the same actions.

"Smurfs! Wait! Help us!" Dreamy pleaded, approaching the young Smurfs.

The Smurflings pause for a moment and turn around to face the strange adult Smurfs wearing funny clothes, standing in front of them. They glance at each other questioning whether or not to run or approach them. Finally, a young male Smurfling whose tie-dye clothes consisted mainly of a lime green stepped forth to approach Dreamy. The wide eyed young lad Looked Dreamy up and down and then the others, and a look of excitement came on his face, his Smurfy grin almost reaching ear to ear.

"Smurfaroo mister! You must be a pirate! My name is Lime, can I play to?!" The young Smurfling known as Lime said.

"L-Lime..? I-I don't think we should talk to strangers… They could be mean.." Another voice said.

"Grumbling gorillas Lemon! How will we every Smurf new friends if we cant talk to new Smurfs!" Lime said back.

The Smurfling known as Lemon was in the far back of the 5, she eased her way to the front and stood next to Lime, shaking. Lemon was a Smurfette strangely enough, she had on the same outfit as the other Smurflings but with slightly shorter shorts that were only knee length, Her shirt was mostly consisted of different shades of yellow in the tie-dye fashion and was slightly to big for her, the sleeves covered her elbows. Lemon had bright yellow hair under her cap that was almost as long as she was, reaching down to her knees, and tied into a sideways ponytail with a vine binding it together. She had a single white flower in her hair and had a small patch of freckles across her face just between her eyes over her nose. Lemon was slightly shorter then the others. Lime was a happy, adventurous young lad who seemed to be the leader of the bunch. His shirt was mostly made of a different shades of green and one thing that made him different from the other Smurflings was his scandals were even green. The Smurfling to his right was backed up towards the jungle and seemed to keep quite most of the time. His name was Kiwi, and he had mostly bright pink and jungle green in his clothes.

The other two were Muss and Melon, both male, and seemed to represent human twins the best two identical Smurfs possibly could, they too were hesitant to communicate with Dreamy and just stood next to each other and observed the conversation.

"There is nothing to worry about Smurflings. We do not wish to Smurf you any grief! We are Smurfwrecked and our friends are missing! Maybe even hurt! Please help us!" Dreamy says.

"Leaping lizards Lime! We have to help them, we just got to!" Lemon says.

"Well… Ok.. But on one condition. You have to let me wear your hat!" Lime says.

Dreamy lifts his hat off his head and places it on the young Smurflings head. His young eyes widened with amazement and he let out a chuckle. Dreamy removed his Smurf cap from his cloak pocket and placed it on his head. The other 3 Smurflings still were not quite sure what to make of Dreamy, Navigator, and Mariner. They went into the jungle in a different direction then Lime and Lemon Smurfling as they lead Dreamy to their village.

"I guess the others don't like us." Mariner says, as they walk threw the thick vines and navigate the jungle floor.

"Nah, its just.. We have never Smurfed Smurfs like you before. Chief Smurf says that we are the only Smurfs in the world.. Where did you guys Smurf from anyway?" Lime says.

"From across the ocean. We were on our way to Smurfberry Island when a huge storm Smurfed our ship." Dreamy explained.

"Sounds like an Smurfy adventure mister!" Lime says.

"Oh it is! But we just need to Smurf our friends and make sure they are alright." Dreamy says.

They continue to travel until they reach a part of the jungle that was so unusually thick that you couldn't even reach your finger out with touching some form of vegetation, the trees so thick and well grown together that the sun's rays could not pierce the canopy.

Lemon bent down and pulled back a patch of palm leaves from a large bolder, revealing a small tunnel perfectly shaped into the rock.

"Quick, Smurf threw here." Lemon says.

The 3 grown Smurfs look at the hole, then at their hands, and then at each other and stare at Lemon questioningly.

"No, no Lemon! They are grown-ups. They will never fit in our secret tunnel!" Lime says.

"Oh yeah!" Lemon says, snapping her fingers. "You will have to Smurf into the village threw the entrance." She added.

"Come with us, we will show you the way." Lime says, taking lead and leveling some of the jungle into a decent path as he walks.

Eventually the Smurfs made it to the village entrance with the guidance of the two brave Smurfling natives. The entrance was also carved into a huge, moss covered bolder cleverly disguised and blended into the surroundings of the jungle, and was also very carefully concealed by a difficult network of levers that required a precise combination of arrangement before they would allow any to pass. The village seemed to be affected by very little defensive magic or sorcery of any kind, but nonetheless where they lacked in defensive spells they had clever use of tactics. Lemon and Lime finished successfully completely the combination and the stone doors opened, allowing free entrance and exit for a short period of time. They used that time to escort our 3 brave adventurers into their village walls.

Dreamy was surprised to see that life within the village was very similar indeed to that of the life he was previously accustomed to. The village was hidden within the thick canopy of the jungle, but was still lit up by an orb of light similar to the sun and was as lit up and bright as any place during the day. Each and every hut looked exactly the same as Mango's and every Smurf there wore the same colorful outfits of the Smurflings and Mango, but each individual Smurf had a certain color that stoke out more then the others on their clothes. And obviously, the adult Smurfs did not wear shirts like the Smurflings. A small creek ran just threw the middle of the middle of the village, dividing it into two halves. The creek flowed into a spring near the far most north side of the village. The village itself was built around the natural surroundings that formed there over mass amounts of time, only alterations were the wooden bridge built across the creek connecting both halves and the tilled farmland where vegetables were grown.

Smurfs were going about their business and humming their Smurfy tune as they carried out their daily work. But some could not help but stand and stare at Dreamy and his crew in confusion. Who were Smurfs dressed in strange clothes? Many of them wondered this as Lemon and Lime led the 3 Smurfs down the main street of the village.

"So what do you think of our village? Pretty Smurfy huh?" Lime asks.

"Yes, this is amazing! Everything is so different, but at the same time so familiar to me." Dreamy asks, the other 2 nod their heads in agreement.

"Say, Where can a Smurf get a bite to eat here?" Mariner asks.

The other Smurfs remembered their growling stomachs and looked down at the Smurflings.

"Oh! He, he. Just down the street from the well over there." Lemon says, pointing towards the well across the bridge not far from where they were at.

They led them to a market district where many Smurfs had fruit stands with crates full of strange but tasty looking, colorful fruits, kept moist from the natural rainforest air. A wide variety of delicious, healthy looking fresh food was out on display in crates on the side of the street, each group of crates had both a stand, and a proud, hard working Smurf behind them. There also was a crowd of maybe 15 Smurfs flooding the market, which don't quite seem like much but when you consider the cramped space you begin to realize how claustrophobic one could still easily get. The Smurflings led them through the crowd, laughing, and waving at other Smurfs as they past and eventually stopped in front of a stand towards the end of the market that was surrounded by stone wall in the back which served as the end of the market street, it was the last market lot on the street.

"Tangelo! Tangelo! Look! We made some Smurfy new friends!" Lemon calls out.

The Smurf known as Tangelo stepped out from inside his hut, which was built behind his market stand, carrying a crate full of oranges which he sit on a counter in the far back of the stand where the merchant dwells. Tangelo Smurf had mostly bright orange in his clothes, not to be confused with Mango's outfit that had a red orange as its dominant color. Tangelo had the word "Tang" Tattooed poorly and unprofessionally on his back close to his neck, which Dreamy noticed when he had his back to them for a brief moment to set down his crate of oranges. Tangelo always sported a friendly smile on his face like most Smurfs and much to their surprise did not judge or treat Dreamy and his crew any differently when he saw them. Tangelo pats Lemon on the head and messes of her hair a bit and she squeals playfully and removes her cap to fix it and giggles. Then he looked Dreamy right in the eyes.

"Hello there fellow Smurfs. You look like your far from home.. How may I assist you 3 today?" Tangelo says with a smile.

"Wow did you Smurf all of this by yourself?!" Dreamy says excitedly, admiring Tangelo's wide variety of food.

"Heh, heh. Why, I certainly did! Absosmurfly! From the green apples to the pears to the fresh sunfish! What would you like friend?" Tangelo says.

"Wow.. I want one of these, a handful of those, one of those." Dreamy says, pointing to different foods.

"And do you have anything of value to trade?" Tangelo says, raising an eyebrow.

All 3 Smurfs pause in their browsing and look up at Tangelo surprised.

"I'm Sorry?.." Mariner says.

"Trade… You know.. I give you this, you give me that?" Tangelo says.

"Very different from how we Smurf things at home.. But I have this thing." Navigator says, placing the coconut on the stand in front of Tangelo.

Tangelo gives a friendly grin. " Smurfy!" Tangelo says, picking it up and examining it's quality.

"For this coconut you can Smurf 5 small fish, a basket of green apples, 5 pears, 50 raspberries, a squash, or 3 mangos." Tangelo says.

"The apples." Navigator says, after looking at his companions and getting their nod of approval.

"Smurfy good deal friend!" Tangelo says, handing Navigator the basket.

"Look Dreamy! He has Smurfberries!" Mariner shouts, not believing his eyes.

"You mean this branch over here?" Tangelo asks, puzzled.

"Yes! That branch, with the red berries! Is it for trade?!" Dreamy asks.

"Well… I never really thought I would Smurf anything for this piece of garbage, a red bird dropped it outside my fruit trees this morning.. What a strange looking bird.. If you want it I suppose I can Smurf something small for it. Its of no value to me anyway." Tangelo says with a shrug.

"I have this." Mariner says, placing a clam shell on the counter, its appearance is nothing special to those familiar with riverbanks, especially in the U.S. But to Tangelo, it was a wonderful, precious treasure from a distant land, a shell like none he has ever seen. His gaze was lost in its creamy white surface.

"This shell is Absosmurfly amazing! Are you sure that you want to trade me this for an old branch with a few red berries on them?" Tangelo says.

"Uh… Sure why not?" Mariner says.

"You Smurfs are true blue… I can't help but wonder if your not lost.. Chief Smurf would know what to do I should led u to him." Tangelo says.

"Great, we need to find our friends quick! They could be badily injured we must hurry!" Dreamy says.

"I understand! Right this way! Lemon, Lime? Can I trust you two with my stand while I'm gone." Tangelo says, slinging a strapped sack over his shoulder.

"Can't we Smurf along Tangelo?" Lime says.

"I think you have done enough right now, stay here." Tangelo says.

The young Smurflings groan and sit behind the stand in the dirt as Tangelo leads our brave adventurers through the city streets to the one known as Chief Smurf.

Chief Smurf appeared to as old as Papa Smurf give or take a few years. Upon hearing the situation he was eager to help and at the same time amazed that their were other Smurfs out in the world.

The meeting with Chief Smurf brings this abnormally large chapter to a close. More excitement to come in chapter 5! Don't miss out.


	5. The Magical Witchdoctor

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 5: The Magical Witchdoctor

"I see… So then, you 3 are indeed far from home on a noble quest." Chief Smurf says.

Tangelo led the 3 shipwrecked Smurfs to the villages leader, Chief Smurf. Chief Smurf wore all red, the standard color that symbolizes leadership amongst the Smurf race.

He appeared to be as old as Papa Smurf or at least around the same age with a beard very similar to Papa Smurf's but more tatty. Chief Smurf invited Tangelo and Dreamy and his crew into his hut, What made Dreamy, Navigator, and Mariner surprised was that even though he resembled Papa Smurf so much, his voice was slightly younger sounding which did not match his look at all what so ever, it was almost humorous. Chief Smurf was tattooed head to toe with strange markings and wore a headdress with unusually large, multicolored feathers, Dreamy did not recognize the feather colors or pattern and had no way of relating them to any bird he has ever seen before. Chief Smurf was muscular, like I'm talking ridiculously large Dragonballz style muscles, this dude was ripped, and he carried a bladed bronze scepter which was clearly very carefully cared for.

His hut was huge, it could perhaps house 5 Smurfs in it, there were decorative shields and ceremonial armors mounted on walls and in trophy cases barred with bamboo to serve as glass.

"We don't dabble much with the arcane arts I'm afraid.. But luckily, Witchdoctor Smurf is in the village today. You might Smurf him a visit. Perhaps he can Smurf you the help you desire travelers." Chief Smurf says.

At that Tangelo led Dreamy and his crew outside and up the cobble street to a sickly colored mushroom hut that smelled of death and decay, and had extract oozing from the cap. It was the only mushroom hut in the village. Tangelo led them as far as the front yard and then bid the 3 farewell. For reasons soon to be made obvious, Smurfs stayed clear of Witch Doctor's presence unless it was a life or death emergency.

Dreamy knocked on the rotten wooden door and it opened by itself before falling off its hinges and crashing onto the floor, shattering into splinters upon impact.

"Not even Sloppy is this bad.." Dreamy whispers to his two crew mates, who nod in agreement and try to hold in a chuckle.

Not 3 seconds after the doors expiration a malnourished, black figure in the form of a Smurf was revealed by the light of the sun entering the pitch dark hut. The shadow lingered in the far back room of the hut and motioned for its 3 guests to come in. At first they were hesitant but realizing that this could be their only hope to reuniting the crew without chasing after a legend, they entered the backroom which had beads instead of a door. Witch Doctor Smurf was perhaps the most sinister Smurf the world has ever known. He had body parts of animals jarred on shelves and shrunken heads hanging from vines on the ceiling. Much to their horror, one of them was a Smurf's head. They entered the room and a orb of light lit the room dimly from the center of a table placed in the center of the room.

"Say nothing fellow Smurfs…" A seemingly disembodied voice said.

The 3 Smurfs each take a seat and direct their attention towards what made the noise. Upon seeing Witchdoctor Smurf the 3 of them almost jumped out of their skin.

Witchdoctor was black, the color of infection. Of course he made it clear to them that it was only pond muck which calmed them down a bit. Witchdoctor had red eyes that delivered piercing glares even in pitch darkness and he was covered from head to toe in a thick, black muck that was so well placed on his skin he looked naturally black. His ribs stuck out and his cap was worn backwards and had a large bone through it. Witchdoctor sat and held his palms around the glowing orb in the center of the table, which caused it to turn a dark blue.

"The spirits told me of a group of Smurfs from beyond the waves who would be scattered throughout the tropics… I assume you 3 are of that group?" Witchdoctor says.

The 3 Smurfs were stunned with fear and confusion of the unknown.

"Y-yes, yes we are." Dreamy says.

"Then you have permission by the spirits of this dwelling to Smurf the scene within the magic orb of spirit energy." Witchdoctor says.

"View the orb?" Navigator says, puzzled.

"Do not question… Just look, look into the center of the Magic Orb…. Look.. And you shall see.." Witchdoctor says, his eyes turning bleach white as the energy in the room intensifies and the orb grows in size.

Suddenly, the 4 of them find themselves in a trance, unable to look away from the spirits dwelling within the orb, the spirits moan and shriek as it flashes intensely. Then finally, after what seemed like an eternity. In the center of the orb appeared familiar faces.

It was Grouchy and Smurfette in the jungle. The room grew silent and the picture was as clear as a television set.

"Grouchy! Oh Grouchy, you cant! Your hurt bad! Please stay here!" Smurfette pleads.

"I…. Hate… Here!" Grouchy says, wincing in pain as he struggles to sit up from his bed of leaves.

Grouchy then cries out in pain and quickly lays back on his back, grasping his chest, which was heavily bandaged.

"Grouchy! Are you ok?" Smurfette says.

"F-Forget… me.. How is your foot?" Grouchy struggles to say.

"Oh, well.. It hurts when I Smurf pressure on it but I will be fine." Smurfette says.

"That's good" Grouchy says.

Smurfette and Grouchy lock eyes for a small moment before the cry of young Smurf draws their attention.

"Baby?!" They both say together.

Smurfette struggles to her feet and with the support of a stick, manages to stand. She limps around the area looking high and low for Baby Smurf but does see him.

"Baby!" Smurfette calls out desperately.

Baby had managed to crawl over to where Grouchy lay critically injured and is sitting by Grouchy, staring sadly into his eyes.

"B-Baby.. I'm so glad your ok.." Grouchy says, gasping for air.

"Smurfette… I think I smurfed every rib in my body… I am in really bad shape.." Grouchy says.

Tears formed quickly in Smurfette's eyes. "Oh Grouchy" She says.

"But hey, Don't worry about me, I hate worrying!" Grouchy says, folding his arms and scowling.

Baby responds by folding his arms like Grouchy and scowling which wiped the scowl right off Grouchy's face and almost made him smile like a Smurf, he managed a muffled chuckle and a sideways grin though.

"Here, lean on my stick." Smurfette says, lending Grouchy her walking stick as she leans against a tree trunk for support.

"I hate walking sticks.." Grouchy groans, slowly rising to his feet with support of the stick.

Grouchy hands the stick back to Smurfette and they painfully begin wandering the jungle, completely unaware of any dangers they could possibly face. Baby crawls shortly behind them as Smurfette and Grouchy each lean against each other for support. Then the glowing orb dies out immediately, as quick as a light bulb that has ran out of gas, and the room was pitch black. Witchdoctor quickly lights some candles and light returns to the room, only much more dim.

"Your fellow travelers seem to not be as fortunate as you 3." Witchdoctor said, breaking the awkward silence.

"That's all? But what about Fisher, Alchemist, Architect, and Greedy?!" Mariner asks.

"Yeah, what about them? They are out there somewhere too!" Dreamy says.

Witchdoctor shook his head.

"The spirits know not of the names of those you seek…" Witchdoctor says.

"What do you mean they don't know?! We just watched Smurf up an image of Smurfette and Grouchy!" Navigator says.

"The spirits can not conjure images of those whose life essence cannot be Smurfed.." Witchdoctor replies.

"The spirits are mistaken! They must be! If what you say is true, the rest of my crew Smurfed the bucket and I REFUSE to believe that!" Dreamy says, slamming his prosthetic hand onto the table in rage.

Witchdoctor shot out of his chair, his piercing red eyes glared at Dreamy's with anger. He pointed a bony black finger in Dreamy's face, his black lips snarled revealing shining white teeth.

"You dare Question the competence of the power of the spirits!? They possess a power beyond that which cannot be seen! They are age old spirits of the most wisest Smurfs in history! Their power is far greater then that of the so called Great Smurf!" Witchdoctor screamed.

"There is NO power greater than the Great Smurf! None! Not you! Not your imaginary spirits! And sure as Smurf not that childish, silly little magic glowing orb!" Dreamy screams in frustration.

"You sure have one Smurf of a nerve!" Witchdoctor yelled.

A tiny voice breaks the tension.

"Pappy Witchdoctor?…" It was Lemon, She was standing just outside the doorway to the corroding mushroom hut.

The room grew silent until Witchdoctor took his sinister glare from Dreamy and directed a more kind hearted attention towards the young Smurfette.

"Yes Lemon?" Witchdoctor answered.

"Pappy what's the matter?.. I heard screaming.." Young Lemon replied.

"Lemon.. What are you doing here?" Witchdoctor said.

"Oh! Uh, Lime forgot to smurf Mister Dreamy his hat back so I was…. Returning it.." Lemon says, with a concerned look on her face.

"So I see… Well, "Mister" Dreamy was JUST leaving…So you came just in time." Witchdoctor said, glaring at Dreamy with anger.

The young Smurfling handed Dreamy back his hat which Dreamy put on his head in place of his Smurf cap and the 3 left the foul smelling rotten mushroom hut and returned down the street to Chief Smurf's, every Smurf that encountered them on the way there just stared, it was most awkward and very unsettling.

"What is the matter with them?" Navigator finally asked.

"Maybe they just have never smurfed Smurfs like us before.." Mariner says.

"Ah, let them Smurf all they want! We are adventurers, perhaps they admire our unique appearance and behavior! Besides.. If they are anything like us they were taught all their Smurf that they were the only ones out there." Dreamy says.

"So… Do ether of you believe what Witchdoctor said..?" Mariner asks.

"Of course not, Mariner! There is just no way they Smurfed the bucket! They just couldn't I have a feeling in the pit of my Smurf that they are fine!" Dreamy says.

"Well, you know Dreamy?… Seeing how Smurfed up Smurfette and Grouchy are… We cant exactly avoid the possibility altogether." Navigator says.

Dreamy stops as they approach Chief Smurf's door and hangs his head in shame.

"I know that Navigator… But like Papa Smurf always says… There is still hope." Dreamy says.

Conversation pauses for a moment as Dreamy knocks on the door. A few seconds pass before Chief answers and invites them inside, upon entering, Chief Smurf offers them each a seat around a rather large circular table in the middle of the main room. Each Smurf takes a seat and Chief Smurf begins conversation.

"So… What will you do next?" Chief Smurf asks.


	6. A Captain's Duty

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 6: A Captain's Duty

"I see.. Then your male friend is in serious peril…" Chief Smurf says.

"Well all 3 of them are, why is Grouchy in anymore danger then the other 2?" Dreamy asks, puzzled.

"If the details of the island you described to me are in fact accurate.. Then your friends have Smurfed on the forbidden island of Amazon Smurfette." Chief says.

"Amazon Smurfette?" Navigator says.

"Yes.. This is an isle where we isolated a traitor amongst our Smurfs known as Amazon Smurfette. She is a tall, and very beautiful Smurfette with long brown hair and a passion to Smurf any male Smurf she comes in contact with. It is said over the years that she was not alone in her quest to Smurf our entire village and also lives among other Smurfettes. You see, long ago when I was just a Smurfling a terrible wizard Smurfwrecked on this very isle. He wanted to Smurf us into gold as all humans do and created a smurfette using an evil spell to lure us into a trap." Chief Smurf explained.

"You really think Grouchy is in danger then?" Dreamy asks.

"I do very much so believe this.." Chief Smurf replied.

"So what exactly will they do to him?" Mariner asks.

"Not a one of us knows… No Smurf that has ever smurfed foot on that island has ever been Smurfed again." Chief Smurf says.

"That don't scare me! It sounds like another Smurfy adventure!" Dreamy says excitedly.

At his response both Smurfs face palmed and about fell out of their seats. Chief Smurf raises an eyebrow and stares at Dreamy as the adventurous Smurf stood on the table with a fist in the air and look of determination on his face. Dreamy snapped out of his moment and slowly stepped off the table and returned to his seat.

"Anyway.. I see you wish to Smurf your friends and I personally think you have what it takes to do so.. But however.. You are going to need a raft. Why don't you Smurf by Banana Smurf's Dock? I am sure he would be more then glad to help you out for a couple trinkets." Chief Smurf says.

Just moments later, Tangelo Smurf came up to the door and knocked, upon entering he was carrying in his arms a large amount of banana leaves, which Chief Smurf told him to set down next to his fireplace with a wave of his finger.

"Got your leaves you ordered Chief." Tangelo says, holding out his hand for payment.

"Ah, so you did. Very well done Tangelo once again these leaves look so healthy and full of life.. You Smurf a fine tree." Chief says, handing Tangelo 2 baskets of plums.

"Thank you Chief." Tangelo nods his head.

"Oh hey, Tangelo? Would you mind showing our guests to Banana Smurf's Shipyard?" Chief asks.

"I would be happy to Chief! Come on Smurfs right this way." Tangelo says. And leads them to the door.

Tangelo, Mariner, and Navigator exit the door to Chiefs hut and stand on the porch waiting for Dreamy who turns around with his hand still on the knob and asks Chief a quick question.

"Have you ever heard of Mango Smurf…?" Dreamy asks.

The Chief's warm, Smurfy grin suddenly changed to an expression of slight anger.

"Mango Smurf is cursed! He almost Smurfed us into extinction with that disease! You are never to speak of him within these walls again.. You understand?" Chief replies, glaring at Dreamy.

Dreamy's eyes got big and his jaw hanged opened, he looked at Chief Smurf with awe.

"Sorry Chief.. I didn't know." Dreamy answers.

"It is not your fault Dreamy. As a guest in this village you would have no way of knowing… Just keep the existence of Mango a secret." Chief said.

"Will do" Dreamy said.

Dreamy left the hut and joined the others as Tangelo lead them down the dirt streets of the tropical village. The sun was at it's highest peak and the village was full of life, Smurfs wearing all kinds of fruity colors flooded the streets and could be seen sitting out on their porches, weaving baskets, polishing wood, cleaning fruit. The residence of the village each had their own occupation and specialty that made them unique. Dreamy thought to himself about Mango, how he was treated like a freak and forced to live alone. It was no wonder Mango was so upset all the time. Dreamy felt very sorry for Mango, he considered maybe trying to help him out once his original objective was complete. No Smurf deserves to be treated like that just for getting sick, especially not by his own tribe. After all, that fly could have bitten any of them just the same as it did Mango. But now Dreamy must prepare for another dangerous adventure. Once again he will be risking his life for his fellow Smurfs and attempting the impossible, the unthinkable. Dreamy looks at Mariner and Navigator as he walks shortly behind them and feels guilt for what he had gotten them into. Even know they volunteered this time around personally, Dreamy does not want to see his friends hurt again. He decides he will go solo this time, it was better for his conscience. As captain it is his duty and his alone to protect his crew to the bitter end and Dreamy boldly accepts this responsibility.

After a half an hour of walking, Tangelo leads our shipwrecked Smurfs to the shore of the island. The ocean waves, warm and crystal clear, lapped softly against the beach, seabirds flew around the beach, pecking at shellfish washed ashore. The sun's rays gave the water a sparkle, the smell of sea water filled their lungs once again. A Smurf hut could be seen about a foot down the shore, rested on the edge of the beach. The hut was designed like all the rest accept behind the hut was a long pier, tied to wooden poles were large, well crafted rafts, some had nets attached and some had cages, others fishing poles. The hut was built with its back to the ocean, its dock stretching out into the sea like a tail.

On the porch, working with tools on some planks, was a Smurf. This Smurf wore mostly Yellow in his tie-dye clothes and was whistling the familiar tune all Smurfs love as he worked on his newest raft.

"Well, here we are. This is Banana Smurf's Shipyard." Tangelo says.

"Its amazing!" Mariner says, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Yeah it sure is Smurfy huh Dreamy?" Navigator adds.

"Yeah" Dreamy says.

Tangelo lead them to the porch and stayed at the bottom of the stairs as he called out to Banana and explained the situation. Banana invited Tangelo to stay awhile and visit, but Tangelo denied the request saying he had work to do at his market plot and headed back towards the jungle, wishing them luck as he left. Banana approached the Smurfs kindly, invited them inside, and even offered them a beverage. Dreamy loved this drink very much, was different from anything he had ever tasted, upon asking he learned it was lemonade, which was made from lemons, Dreamy was amazed.

"So you want to Smurf a raft to go save your friends?" Banana verifies.

"That's right." Dreamy says.

"Well I have to warn you, that island is no place for a Smurf." Banana says.

"I know.. But I don't have a choice. My friends are trapped there and could be hurt." Dreamy says.

"I admire your bravery and loyalty to your fellow Smurf.. For that I will lend you a raft free of trade." Banana says.

"Really? Thanks!" Dreamy says.

"I have never dreamed their was a village of Smurf out there so close to each other.. You like one big Smurfy family.. It must be nice.. Not having to worry what you will trade for your next meal." Banana says.

"Yeah I will admit your trading system is unfair." Dreamy says.

"You are all Smurfs.. You should help each other for the sole purpose of being Smurfy.. Not because you want something in return.." Navigator says.

"Just remember Banana.. True Smurfiness comes from the heart.. Maybe someday the others will come to realize this and you to will Smurf together as one." Mariner says.

"I have never met 3 Smurfs like you in my entire Smurf.. I hope your friends are safe and I wish you luck.. Captain Dreamy Smurf." Banana says.

"I will find them.. don't worry about that. Also, I'll have your raft returned safely unharmed." Dreamy says.

At this Navigator and Mariner crack up laughing. Dreamy has ruined every vessel he ever laid hands on. Dreamy's face turns red.

"Anyway, I don't think you guys should Smurf along with me.. Its dangerous and I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." Dreamy says.

"Are you sure about that Dreamy?" Navigator asks.

"I have already Smurfed up my mind. I go alone." Dreamy says.

"What are we suppose to do while your out there?" Mariner asks.

"You two can stay here at my place" Banana says.

"Then its settled.. If I don't return in a couple of days.. Smurf the worst." Dreamy says.

Banana led Dreamy out back threw a sliding door onto the dock where he untied a raft and held it still with a long stick while Dreamy gathered his things and got on.

"If you look to your right you will notice sea birds Smurfing into the distance… Follow the birds. They will Smurf you to the island and good luck." Banana says.

Dreamy nods and uses the long stick to push the raft out into the open water away from the dock. The raft was carried by the current and waves into the direction the sea birds had instructed and smoothly cooperated with its surroundings, gently being carried away from the island and into the open sea. Dreamy was now alone and therefore had nobody but himself to take of, this was a relief Dreamy had not experienced in a few weeks. He navigated the raft using the stick, correcting it whenever it would stray from the correct path, waves lapped against the raft soaking Dreamy's belongings and his clothes, but Dreamy did not care, he loved the sea. Sea birds were Dreamy's only company, they would fly back into sight every now and then to make sure Dreamy was following and once in a while bring Dreamy an item that verified he was in the right track, they would screech and hover around Dreamy frantically whenever the raft strayed off course. Dreamy took his moment of privacy as an opportunity to clean his empty eye socket using some of the fresh water he got from the village and a cotton swab. He had not tended to it since the shipwreck and realized this was the perfect time to do so while he was alone so he didn't scare his friends.

By late evening the waves carried the raft onto the shores of the island and the birds took to the trees and parted ways with each other, Dreamy slung the sack containing his belongings in it around his shoulder and reattached his sword belt. He put on his now clean eye patch and tied the raft to a shrub that was growing near the shore. The sounds of the jungle surrounded him and kept him brave with a sense of comfort that so much nature was around to protect him, he heard the sounds of monkeys communicating and leaping about the trees, He heard insects buzzing about, he heard the wind manipulate the movement of leaves, its cool breeze a relief in the tropical heat. The jungle surrounded Dreamy almost immediately after a few steps, it was clear that the raft had not taken Dreamy to a beach. He navigated his way threw the jungle, looking for signs of Smurf activity and using a machete Banana had given him to cut down vines and troublesome foliage. After a couple hours of wondering, Dreamy came across some banana tree leaves stained slightly with blood and knew he was getting close. Grouchy was injured from the wreak and had rested there for sure. He was on the right path as the tropical sun slowly fades into the horizon.


	7. Smurf for Freedom

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 7: Smurf For Freedom

Shortly after the events in Witchdoctor's spirit orb. Grouchy, Smurfette, and Baby were taken prisoner by a tribe of Smurfette that seem to inhabit the island. This is their story…

The small group of feral Smurfette bind Grouchy with rope and hold him at spear point. They lead him through the jungle until he reaches a campsite. It was well into the night when they were shoved to the ground at the bare feet of a long brown haired, tall Smurfette wearing only a grass skirt that was fairly short and two steel plates, one covering each breast. On her face was a tribal marking very unprofessionally tattooed into her cheek. She wore heavy makeup on her face that made her look like she had no eyes from a distance, sewn into her cap around the front with small sea shells was the name: Jade. She wore a pendant around her bare neck with a jade stone in it as well as Jade earrings. She had a small piercing on her left nostril that looked like it had recently been done, and in her long, knee length hair were two bright pink flowers, one above each ear. She sat in a throne above to very well chiseled stones that served as stairs. Her throne was made of bamboo and to left and right were two not as equally but still very beautiful Smurfettes, each had a spear and a torch in hand and assumed the facial expression of a well trained warrior awaiting orders. After being presented harshly to their leader, a Smurfette that was amongst those that captured them stepped forth and with a respectful, very lady like bow, began to speak.

"Lady Jade… I caught this… Smurf wandering around your island with this weirdly clothed Smurfette and a Smurf baby." The Smurfette said.

Jade's ears moved at the word "baby" and her face lit up, a very beautiful smile formed on her face and she looked down to the smurfette that was carrying Baby.

"Aww! Your Smurfing me! How cute! A baby Smurf!" Jade squealed, getting up off her throne and holding her arms out for Baby.

She cradled Baby lovingly in her arms and smiled down at him before redrawing her attention to the situation at hand. She handed Baby back to the Smurfette that was carrying him and approached Smurfette and Grouchy, who still lay face first in the dirt bound by rope and held down by a Smurfette's foot. Smurfette was softly weeping out of fear.

"Pl-… Please.. Don't hurt Baby!" Smurfette says, a single tear runs down her cheek as she lifts her head up to speak.

"Oh.. Don't worry, I would never hurt a baby especially not a baby Smurf." Jade says.

"However… your hairless friend with the big nose laying next to you is in BIG trouble Te he!" Jade adds, giving a sinister looking smile at Grouchy.

"Grouchy, no!" Smurfette squeals, the tears begin to form at her eyes again.

"Lady Jade… What should we do?" The Smurfette holding down Grouchy with her foot asks.

Jade closes her big green eyes and gives a huge child like smile.

"Let the Smurfette and her baby go.. They are welcome to live with us as long as they want. Baldly however, he he he.. Were going to have some fun with him! Topaz! Bring out the Wheel of Death!" Jade says.

Smurfette's eyes widened as she was grabbed by the hair and pulled up to her feet and untied in the most violent way. Upon hearing Grouchy's fate she broke into tears and when the Smurfette holding her up let her go she stumbled forward on her injured ankle and fell to her knees. She sobbed heavily and huge tears fell from her cheeks to the dirt leaving splatter marks. She was assisted by two Smurfettes who each took a hand an helped her up, moving her to a log to sit down. The Smurfette known as Topaz slowly pushed a gigantic wheel attached to an even bigger boulder into the view of Jade who still sat in her throne playing with hair. Topaz was a tall Smurfette with long golden hair and matching golden eyes. She wore the remnants of yellow cloth pants which now were tattered shorts that reached mid thigh in length, she was barefoot like the rest and had a topaz pendant around her neck, earrings, and a bracelet on her left arm. On her cheek was a marking similar to Jades and she had a small patch of freckles on her other cheek just below her eye. She wore her hair up in a single ponytail that reached mid back in length and sewn into her cap in smooth marble-like stones was "Topaz". She finished moving the wheel and then began to pant, wiping sweat from her forehead with her arm and wiping it on her leg.

A Smurfette appeared with a large drum and began pounding on it until every Smurfette in the village was standing in front of the wheel. Jade raised a hand for silence and her request was granted as silence took over. The wheel was stained with blood on some spots and was separated like a pie chart into different sections, each section had a gruesome way to die written on it. At the top of the wheel was a bird feather, wherever the feather pointed after the spin was their victims fate. No questions asked. Jade gave the order and Topaz Spun the wheel, the wheel turned and turned, each morbid fate passing the feather several times as it gets slower each turn. The feather finally came to a dead stop and the crowd of Smurfettes cheered loudly. The wheel had spoken, Grouchy was to fight to the death in the arena against the villages strongest warriors. Smurfette felt as though her heart was shattered as she heard the crowd roar and laugh and cheer at the expense of Grouchy.

"I hate the Wheel of Death!" Grouchy screams, as he is drug away by a Smurfette.

At Jade's order the entire village filled the massive arena in the center of town made from stone. Smurfette was tied to a pole and forced to watch with Jade sitting next to her in her throne, which jade had her guards carry to the arena with her still sitting in it. The huge stone door opened at the bottom of the arena and Grouchy was shoved into the arena and then the door shut behind him. Smurfette was heartbroken when she saw Grouchy enter the arena, he was still hurt from the wreck and was grasping his ribs with one hand, blood had made its way threw the bandages and showed itself.

"I hate the arena!" Grouchy yelled in protest.

A red haired Smurfette walked into the middle of the arena and in her hands was a huge conch shell. She greeted the surrounding audience and talked loudly into the shell.

"Are you ready to see some blood!?" She shouted.

The eager audience of sexist Smurfettes responded by roaring loudly in approval.

"Alright! First and definitely last to Smurf her skills is the ever beautiful and deadly Amber Smurfette!" The announcer yelled.

"I hate Amber Smurfette!" Grouchy yells.

The opposite arena door creaked open and through it stepped out the gorgeous Amber Smurfette. Her hair was amber, her eyes were amber, so was her jewelry you get the picture by now. In her pendant was a dragonfly trapped in hardened amber. She also wore a toe ring and a knee length grass skirt. Her amber colored hair was in a single braid tied with a red ribbon, it reached her ankles. Amber carried with her a long hook tipped spear and wore leather vambraces and a leather corset. Her beautiful child-like appearance was not to lead to underestimation of her strength. She twirled her spear around and thrust the bladed end out in front of her and then she spat.

"Alright then, Just give me some time to Smurf to safety and then I'll begin the match!" The announcer says, as she climbs a vine up to the stands where the audience sat and took her seat.

"I hate the match too!" Grouchy yells.

"Let the slaughter begin!" The announcer yells excitedly as a drum is hit.

"Heh, you have nothing to worry about Jade.. Amber can't possibly loose!" Topaz shouts.

"Yeah but… I don't know something Smurfs me uneasy.." Jade says.

"Oh, Grouchy! I can't watch!" Smurfette says, shutting her eyes and crying.

Baby laid in Jade's arms, he was not impressed by all this noise during his bedtime, he was crying and kicking and screaming, Jade could not seem to comfort him. Amber grins and charges at Grouchy full force with her spear out, she lets out a battle cry and the crowd goes wild. Grouchy stood there, forcing himself to stand up as straight he can. In front of him was a howling blue maiden of death charging closer and closer. Grouchy got ready, and when Amber approached him he stood to the side and grabbed hold of the spear in her hands. This unexpected action surprised Amber, her eyes grew wide and she gasped as her weapon was pulled from her hands. The crowd screeched in protest. Grouchy broke the spear over his knee and with the blunt half of it, smacked Amber upside the face as hard as he could, sending her flying back on her ass with a screech.

Amber struggled to stand, she wiped a drop of blood from her lip as a tear went down her cheek, the half of her face Grouchy attacked was quickly swelling and turning purple.

"You will pay dearly for that Smurf!" Amber yelled, spitting.

"I hate paying dearly for that!" Grouchy hissed.

Amber charged at Grouchy and tackled him to the ground. This action of course got a large appeal from the crowd as response. Amber began Smacking Grouchy with her vambraces over and over across his face as she held him down. The crowd roared in approval and Jade cheered her friend on in the stands while Smurfette screamed in terror. Grouchy was beaten pretty bad but he refused to die there and leave Smurfette and Baby alone. His outstanding motivation urged him on as he blindly and helplessly felt around the ground below Amber as she held him down. Grouchy found the bladed end of Amber's spear and grabbed it, weakly jabbing it upward and sinking it into Amber's stomach. Amber squealed and rolled off Grouchy, grasping her bleeding stomach in pain. Grouchy struggled to stand up, using the half of the spear as a support he managed. Amber stood up, only to be beaten back down when Grouchy sent his fist into her nose.

Amber fell to the ground and grasped her broken nose, howling in pain and cursing. Grouchy then grabbed Amber by her braided hair and drug her across the arena to the stone walls that bordered the arena. When he let go, Amber stood up and wrapped her hands around Grouchy's neck, Shaking him back and forth, trying to break his neck. Grouchy gagged and gasped for air as his vision faded, Grouchy kicked her in her wounded stomach and the abnormally tall Smurfette let go. It was then that Grouchy grabbed her by her braid and pulled her to him, grasping the back of her head violently, Grouchy slammed Amber's face into the stone arena wall with all his might, cracking her skull and killing her instantly. The crowd gasped loudly in surprise, it was quiet for a large moment as the couldn't believe what they had seen. Grouchy couldn't even believe it. He looked at his hands and just about screamed in shock. Amber was dead, her blood splattered against the walls of the arena. The crowd wept heavily and Grouchy lived to see another day… For now. The consequences of his actions would not go unpunished.


	8. The Great Escape

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 8: The Great Escape

As night fell, Dreamy became more and more confident that he was on the right track to find his crewmates. It was well into the night when he heard a female voice echoing through the jungle. When it asked if he was ready to see some blood he already knew the worst was about to happen. Dreamy's blood ran cold, he frantically thought about what he should do. He was so far away from the voice and feared that on foot he could never make it in time. Then he remembered something Mango had told him just the other day.

"These yellow fruits are called bananas.. Smurf one to a monkey and it will do anything you want in exchange."

Suddenly it clicked, he had got some bananas from Tangelo earlier. He went through his sack until he found a banana and held it up into the air high above his head calling out to the monkeys. 3 long haired, orange monkeys swung from the treetops and onto the ground, one of the monkeys grabbed Dreamy as he explained his situation to the 3 of them and gave them each bananas. The primates looked at each other and then at Dreamy and nodded as they carried him high above the treetops with them. Dreamy was amazed. He felt so alive, he was above the jungle, touching the tallest leaves on the 100 ft. tall palms. Surely no Smurf has ever done this before, Dreamy was proud. He saw above him, the night sky, filled with stars. It was an amazing sight. Before he knew it the monkeys dropped him off just outside the arena where he heard screaming and crying. The announcer pronounced Grouchy's opponent Amber Smurfette dead. And some Smurfettes entered the arena to collect her body. Dreamy hid in the jungle amongst the vines and watched until the Smurfettes disappeared from his sight to come back out.

As the stone doors opened, Dreamy caught a glimpse of Grouchy, standing there in triumph over his win. Until jade commanded the next warrior to enter. Fear for Grouchy's life clouded Dreamy's mind as the adrenaline pumped and Dreamy was forced to think of a plan. He heard Smurfette's voice cry out Grouchy's name and Baby crying. It was a miracle, he made it in time. He turned to face his hired hands that loyally stood behind him enjoying their bananas. He had a plan for the monkeys to create a distraction while Dreamy saved Grouchy, Baby, and Smurfette. The monkeys set out immediately, crashing and slamming into things and one even leaped over the arena walls and into the stands which scared the hell out of the Smurfettes sitting there and they screamed. Dreamy took this opportunity to emerge from the jungle and climb a patch of vines growing up the arena's stone walls and climb over the edge, landing feet first into the arena.

When he entered the arena he saw a blue haired Smurfette holding Grouchy against the wall and delivering punch after punch into his face and stomach. Grouchy was worn out, injured, and tired. He could do little to prevent this.

"Stop it! Stop! Please! Your going to kill him!" Smurfette screamed in horror, tears running down her face.

Just then a monkey swung into the stands and grabbed jade right off her throne. She screamed and hollered and kicked as it carried her off, her guards pursued the monkey in shock and disbelief. Grouchy suffered blow after blow after blow, his face was swollen and smeared with blood, his stomach was full of bruises and purple and yet the Smurfette continued her merciless torture. She sent a punch to Grouchy ribs and something snapped. Grouchy made a gasp for air and his eyes got really wide, then he fell limp, the Smurfette drops her opponent to the ground. It was at that time Dreamy made his way behind her and drew his sword, slashing it across her bare back. The smurfette screamed in pain and bent over, holding her hands to her back.

"Grouchy! Grouchy! Snap out of it!" Dreamy says, trying to wake Grouchy up.

"Grouchy!" Smurfette screams.

"Smurfette! Where are you!?" Dreamy screams.

"Up here! Tied to a pole!" Smurfette screamed.

Amidst the chaos, nobody even noticed as Dreamy pushed his way threw the crowd of frantic Smurfette desperately trying to ward off the monkeys, and made his way to Smurfette. He drew his sword a second time and cut the rope that bound Smurfette to the pole.

"Are you alright Smurfette?!" Dreamy asks.

"I'm fine what about Grouchy?!" smurfette asks.

"Hes in bad shape!" Dreamy says.

"Oh, Grouchy…" Smurfette says, tears filling her eyes.

Baby sat in Jade's throne smiling and waving to the monkeys as they past by every now then chasing a crowd of terrified Smurfette around the stands.

Dreamy grabs baby with one hand and helps Smurfette stand with the other, he then calls a monkey to grab them and Grouchy and take them back to the raft. The monkey took the 3 of them and went for the tree tops. Grouchy remained unresponsive.

"He's not breathing…" Dreamy says.

"No… Not Grouchy… Please.." Smurfette says in between sobs.

Even Baby Smurf understood the situation and gently placed his tiny little hand on Grouchy's chest. Grouchy winced and opened his eyes half way.

"I..Hate.. Not Breathing.." Grouchy said, gasping for air.

The monkey goes threw the trees, one of the leaves smacking Grouchy upside the head.

"I hate that too.." Grouchy says, his eyes rolling around in his head.

"Grouchy?" Smurfette says.

"I… I suddenly feel fine!.. I hate not knowing why!" Grouchy says, folding his arms.

Smurfette and Dreamy looked at each other in awe as Smurfette removed Grouchy's leaf Bandages only to find that the very bruised and slightly disfigured condition Grouchy's ribcage was in is now 100% healed as though nothing had happened. Grouchy felt his chest and then looked up at Smurfette in amazement, his expression quickly resuming its badass scowl afterward though. Grouchy looks at Dreamy who looks just as surprised as he does, then Grouchy looked at Baby, Baby shrugs his shoulders and grins, quickly loosing interest in the conversation and directing his attention towards the leaves, reaching out for one as the monkey passes them. It was unclear how but Grouchy had went from a fatal condition back to a normal state of health that suggested no injury of any natural that he should have. It was only after Dreamy took a moment to gaze into the stars and let his mind wander that he started putting pieces of a extremely unlikely puzzle together.

"That's it!.. Its Baby! He is magic or something! Kinda like Papa Smurf but better!

"Oh, Dreamy! What are you going on about now!? Another boring story?" Smurfette says.

"I hate boring stories!" Grouchy says, folding his arms.

Baby folded his arms too and copied Grouchy's glare for a second then caught sight of some monkeys and pointed and laughed at them and watched them curiously.

"No I'm serious! Remember on the ship during the storm? That strange light we saw that gave us all a sense of comfort?" Dreamy asks.

"Oh Dreamy! Are you saying Baby caused that?! He is only a baby not even Papa Smurf could have Smurfed that without his books at least!" Smurfette says.

"Smurfette think about, There was no other way that light could have gotten there." Dreamy says.

"Well.. I suppose that's true… But maybe it was our imagination." Smurfette says.

"You mean all of us imagined the same light at the same time at the same place?" Dreamy asks.

"Well it seems more likely then Baby causing it.. He was probably scared to death." Smurfette says, holding baby closer.

" I hate imagining things!" Grouchy says.

"No matter what she says Grouchy, I still think it was Baby." Dreamy says.

"I hate thinking it was Baby!" Grouchy replies.

"Like it or not I think it was" Dreamy says.

"I hate "It was" too" Grouchy says.

And so our Smurfs make their escape… Seemed a little too easy didn't it? Well If I gave you a precise answer it wouldn't be a peradventure would it? You will just have to think this over while you wait on the next chapter. Coming very, very soon.


	9. The Great Escape Part 2

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 9: The Great Escape part 2

Conversation came to a stand still, which gave Dreamy some time to ponder his newest theory. Although it seemed odd to everyone else, Dreamy was certain he was right, although on the other hand it did seem strange and unlikely. Dreamy struggled with his thoughts a while longer before something caught his eye. It almost looked as though something had flew through the air really fast. This time he heard it, as well as the others. Dreamy looks down to investigate only to see jade running through the jungle as fast as the monkeys traveled the tree tops. She did not look amused and she was holding a bow and arrow, aiming it towards Grouchy's head.

"Get Down Grouchy!" Dreamy screamed, tackling Grouchy and deflecting her arrow with his metal arm.

"Ow.. I hate get down!" Grouchy yells.

"Whats going on Dreamy?" Smurfette asks as another arrow whirls right past her almost grazing her hair.

"We are being shot at! Stay down!" Dreamy yells, ducking.

Smurfette gets down on her knees and looks over the monkey's arm to see a glimpse of Jade.

"Oh its that nasty Smurfette Jade!" Smurfette says.

"What does she want with us?!" Dreamy asks.

"Nothing from me.. She probably wants to Smurf you two though!" Smurfette says.

"Why me and Grouchy?!" Dreamy asks.

"She hates Smurfs.." Grouchy says.

"That's ridiculous we are no different from her" Dreamy says.

An arrow whirls through the air and strikes the monkey in the temple. The monkey shrieked and fell limp, falling threw the jungle until it got tangled in vines. Grouchy grabs Smurfette and carries her as he navigates his way to the ground. Smurfette held Baby tight, still unsure of what just happened. Dreamy leaped off the Monkey long before that and slid down a vine, reaching the jungle floor and waiting for Grouchy. They heard an evil laugh followed by a giggle as something rustled through the jungle foliage.

"Grouchy… I want you to take Smurfette and Baby back to my raft.. You'll find it Smurfed ashore next to an abnormally large fern! Go! Hurry and if I don't Smurf back in an hour go on without me understand?!" Dreamy says.

Grouchy nods and sets off for the jungle towards the direction Dreamy points out to him.

"Dreamy! What about you!?" Smurfette asks.

"Don't worry about me! I'll hold them off now go!" Dreamy commands.

Dreamy draws his sword as an arrow whirls by him and grazes his real shoulder. He winces and grabs it as he sees Jade step out of the Vines. Her skirt was tattered, her hair was a mess, she was missing one flower and her pendant. She had scuffed one of her knees and had a cut on her belly. She was pissed.

"You see?! This is why I hate Smurfs!" Jade says, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You have no reason to hate Smurfs up to this point.. And even now you Smurfed this upon yourself!" Dreamy says.

"Grr. Smurf up!" Jade says, tossing her bow and empty quiver aside and drawing a dagger she had concealed on her thigh under her skirt.

"I don't want to fight you Jade.. I want you to realize.. Realize you and I are no different." Dreamy says.

"What do you know? Showing up on MY island wearing those silly clothes and stealing my prisoners! Your just a Smurf you would never understand!" Jade says.

"You're a Smurf to Jade.. Created by a wizard or not you are still a Smurf." Dreamy says.

"You dare compare me to you!?" Jade says, tears forming at her eyes.

"The wizard that Smurfed me gave me one task: To destroy all Smurfs. If I cant Smurf a simple order then what am I?" Jade says.

"You are a Smurfette… A very beautiful one too.. Not a wizard and not a Smurf eating human" Dreamy says.

The sound of bare feet smacking into wet earth was heard before the sound of vines slashing apart filled Dreamy's right ear. Topaz flew out of the vines like a bolt of lightening and struck Dreamy's arm with her sword with all her might. She froze in fear in response to seeing her sword's blade shatter in two before her very eyes. Dreamy turns his attention to Topaz and made the smart ass comment: "That tickled".

"Impossible! What are you!?" Topaz yells, backing up.

Dreamy responds by dramatically flinging his cloak into the air, it lands on a branch just above him and dangles. The Two Smurfette shriek in horror as they find the secret to their strange opponent's invincibility.

"Y-your arm!… its… its.." Jade says.

"Metal?…" Dreamy replies.

"I thought you were a Smurf!" Jade says.

"I was a Smurf… I almost lost my Smurf in an accident I would have been done for if my friends hadn't Smurfed me up… I am a Mecha Smurf.. Smurfed out of near death condition and given new life through intense surgery and mechanical enhancement." Dreamy explains.

"And… your friends treat you the same? They didn't exile you from your tribe?" Jade asks.

"Of course not! Why would they? Just because I'm a little different from them? That's not only unsmurfy but ridiculous!" Dreamy says.

"I don't know who you are or why you are forced to be on this island but Chief Smurf's heartless ways are no excuse for your behavior. You are free to Smurf any kind of life you want.. It don't matter if you were created or even that you are female. I am truly sorry I wiped out your entire tribe but you would have done the same.. Besides.. They are not Smurfy their actions held you back from whats right.." Dreamy says.

"What?! just who do you think you are Smurfing like that to lady Jade?!" Topaz says.

"Please.. Topaz.. Its ok… really.." Jade says, her deep green eyes focused on Dreamy's.

"Listen… Jade.. If after all that I said if you still want to kill me… I wont stop you.." Dreamy says, dropping his sword and spreading his arms out.

"Just go.. Your friends need you." Jade mutters.

"Say what?" Dreamy says, looking up.

"Just get out of here before I change my mind…" Jade says.

"Ok… Go out into the world and Smurf where no Smurf has ever Smurfed before!.." Dreamy says, fetching his belongings and Running away into the vines.

"Lady Jade…?" Topaz says.

Jade just stared into the jungle where she last saw Dreamy before he disappeared, her face was red and a girly smile was on her face.

Dreamy ran through the jungle as fast as he could, following the path he had previously made with his machete earlier. He got to the shore and Grouchy had just set out on the raft, he could hear Smurfette's mournful tears. He ran to the edge of the shore just as the raft went by and jumped for it. Dreamy soared threw the air quicker then he had imagined he would and when he landed on the raft, the raft did a 360 in the water and flipped Smurfette, baby, and Grouchy into the water. Grouchy resurfaces and spits water all over Dreamy's face. It was actually a reckless move, If the water had been deep Baby could have drowned and Dreamy would have been drug to the bottom of the sea by the weight of his prosthetics. But even then it was just a relief they were all free and everyone had a laugh at Grouchy's expense, since he had been spooked by the event. Smurfette gave Baby to Grouchy who set Baby back on the raft, she wrapped her arms around Dreamy and rejoiced that he was still alive and ok. Grouchy was bothered by this of course but he turned the other way and just endured it for the moment. Everyone resettled on the raft and navigated their way into the open sea, guided by the birds, Dreamy was able to get the raft safely to Banana's Shipyard by early morning, before any Smurf was even awake. Dreamy glances behind him to see Grouchy and Smurfette asleep side by side facing each other, holding hands with Baby in between them. He almost felt like a third wheel.

Dreamy still couldn't help but wonder if his theory about Baby being magic was true. This was the second unexplained miracle they had experienced since setting sail, and Dreamy had not spent much time with Baby prior to this. Were they all aware Baby was magic and just in denial? Or was this just a coincidence and truly was just an unexplained miracle sprung from pure luck? And if Baby is indeed magic is he stronger then Papa Smurf? Was such a thing possible? And what of the rest of his crew? Dreamy had much on his mind and much to think about. His mind wanders aimlessly with multiple solutions to his problems and questions but not a one of them seem to make a bits worth of sense. So far they had been unexplainably and unrealistically lucky. It seemed a bit weird that for a supposed 100 year curse bestowed upon them they had been lucky enough to be alive after all of this.. But maybe that was the plan? Were they to live through hardship after hardship for 100 years straight? Dreamy did not know. He gathered his belongings and exited the raft, tying it to the harbor as he stepped out on the deck. He withdrew from his pants pocket the bronze idol of The Great Smurf and looked at it for what seemed like hours, just thinking. The idol just stared back at him smiling as was expected of it, the figure of the divine Smurf gleaming in the early morning sunlight.

Dreamy cleaned out his eye socket and washed his eye patch in fresh water, he cleaned the blood from his unknown victim off his sword, regretting he even had to use it. After reapplying his eye patch he removed his prosthetic arm and dried it thoroughly with a cloth to prevent rust and then popped it back on, completely unaware Banana had just woke up and was watching him tend to his broken body.

"Are all Smurfs like you where you come from?" Banana asks, walking down the dock to where Dreamy was sitting.

Assuming he was talking about his prosthetics, Dreamy shakes his head.

"Just me.. The rest of them are just like you" Dreamy says.

"And the other Smurfs don't treat you any differently?" Banana asks.

"And why would they? I am a Smurf too.. No matter how much of me is now metal." Dreamy says.

"Chief Smurf would think you cursed and maroon you on an island uninhabited by Smurfs. That's what he did to Mango years ago when we were Smurflings." Banana says.

"Yes well, No matter how different we are from each other we are still Smurfs." Dreamy says.

"I understand that now, My whole entire Smurf was spent in that village up to maybe ten years ago when I Smurfed out here and began my trade. Out here I see all sorts of things that Chief Smurf would never approve of. He lets taboo and superstition run his Smurf." Banana says

"Papa Smurf says those things are hearsay." Dreamy says.

"This Papa Smurf seems smart.." Banana says.

"He is.. He is our Papa.. We all rely on him like you do Chief." Dreamy says.

"We are not so different after all.." Banana says.

"We never were and never will be.." Dreamy replies.

Banana takes Dreamy's bag and heads for his hut, unlocking the door with a key. Dreamy noticed the key and it made him feel uneasy. Is this village really so far apart that they must lock their doors out of distrust? The mere thought was not pleasant to Dreamy, it actually made him feel a little sick. Dreamy had been exposed to many different harsh realities since he arrived in the tropics, he had no idea how different life was outside the comforting village without Papa Smurf. To discover and explore is Dreamy's dream and he may not be quite use to it just yet. But if he truly plans to go where no Smurf has ever gone before he must adapt quickly to changes. Not every place in the world is one happy family working together. Dreamy had learned this the hard way. But how will he handled his experiences thus far? And the ones to come? Join in on Dreamy's next adventure to find out.


	10. Life in the Tropics Part 1

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 10: Life in the Tropics Part 1

Dreamy shook Grouchy and Smurfette awake and notified them of their current setup in the tropical Smurf Village hidden by boulders and jungle vine. At first they found the new way of life strange, but after a more detailed explanation from Banana, it became clear. Navigator and Mariner Greeted Grouchy and Smurfette at the door to Banana's hut. It was like a whole new world to them, full of endless possibilities. But when Baby woke up and started crying from hunger, the nature of their original task had resurfaced.

"Its been 2 days Dreamy.. Baby really needs to eat!" Smurfette says.

"Don't worry about it Smurfette, we found some Smurfberries at the market!" Dreamy says as Mariner handed him the branch.

"There must be 40 or 50 Smurfberries on here!" Smurfette says, her eyes widening at the sight.

"It should last Baby a long time.. After breakfast we should go back to Chief Smurf's just to get the "ok" of us Smurfing around here for a little longer." Dreamy says, sitting down at a table in room.

Banana had the classic kitchen scene going. He even had a checker tiled floor made from carefully painted and chiseled flat rocks. There was the stove which was rarely used due to intense heat during the day, a basket attached to the wall to serve as a sink, and a large table in the middle of the room. Banana served them the most unusual breakfast they had ever eaten. They had foods they were use to also such as oranges and things of that nature, but they were introduced to a very spiny fruit with pointy leaves that was both sour and sweet at the same time, it made a fine tasting juice too. After everyone was fed Banana gathers everyone around the table to be the bearer of bad news.

"Smurfs… I understand things are Smurfed differently where you come from. But here we don't just give things away for nothing.. Its nothing personal Smurfs.. But you see? If I don't charge you for my services, then I suffer for it in the end." Banana says, writing down on paper some of the things he wants in return for his services.

The Smurfs gathered around the list of things as Banana adds a second paper to the table. Dreamy picks up the papers and everyone gathers around them, reading the list of things they owe Banana. Dreamy folds the papers and sticks them into his cloak pocket.

"Well then, Banana? Where is the best place to work around here?" Dreamy asks.

"Well.. It depends on what you are good at really. And since your named after what your good at.. It shouldn't be hard at all to figure it out. Go ask around the village, Smurfs would be more then happy to get some help. It almost seems like theirs not enough of us."

Banana says.

"Well, you see Banana.. The other Smurfs us almost seem afraid of us." Dreamy replies.

"I hate Smurfs that are afraid of us." Grouchy says, folding his arms.

"I don't understand, it don't seem to Smurf any sense. Why are they afraid?" Smurfette asks.

"They probably find you odd.. I wasn't having a Smurfy feeling when you arrived. You should try and blend in." Banana says.

"So.. We should dress like you?" Navigator says.

"That's a Smurfy idea but how will you afford clothes?" Banana asks.

"I'll Smurf them some clothes…" Lemon says, peaking up threw the kitchen window.

"Lemon?… How long have you been Smurfing there?" Banana says.

"Te he I was spying on you, Mister Dreamy! You didn't tell me one of your friends was a Smurfette!" Lemon says excitedly, approaching Smurfette.

"Hi! My names lemon!" Lemon says to Smurfette.

"I'm Smurfette! I like your hair." Smurfette says.

"Oh thanks what a Smurfy thing to say! I do it all by myself you know?" Lemon says, blushing.

"No way! How?" Smurfette asks.

"Easy! Follow me! I'll Smurf you all some new clothes too!" Lemon says excitedly, running off and looking back every now and then to make sure they are following.

Grouchy straps Baby to his back using the device Tailor made for him back at the village and stepped out of Banana's house onto the porch. He follows shortly behind Dreamy and the others as Lemon leads them to wherever they are going. The morning sun now was high enough that just about everything was lit up and warm. As they came closer and closer to town, the streets became busy with many Smurfs wearing many different colors carrying many different things. There is Plum, he is the village tailor. And then theirs Pineapple, he is the village lumberjack. Just about every occupation mastered in their village back at home was also mastered here. There are some of the more wealthy Smurfs with an extra attachment to their huts and these huts were slightly larger and a lot more durable looking. Smurfs were following the dirt street in the opposite direction Dreamy and the others were going in and they had with them extremely long ladders and many, many baskets. It was ridiculous how much Smurfs around there could carry at one time, how did they do it?

As they passed the market district they met up with Tangelo as he was carrying crates of new produce to his stand. They greeted Tangelo formally and introduced him to the others that hadn't known him yet and continued on their way. Lemon led them to the center of the village near the well which marked the center and they saw many different Smurfs on their porches working on things. Apple Smurf was known for having the most successful scandal repair/craft shop in the entire village, as they walked through town, Lemon explained countless things and proved to be a very resourceful tour guide for our shipwrecked Smurfs. Grape Smurf was the villages Handyman and had an extended porch that he had crafted for more storage for his tools and materials. Peach Smurf was the village cook, and a very good one too, there was always the smell of something sweet lingering around his bakery. Even though they had just eaten minutes ago, their mouths watered as they passed Peach's Bakery.

Aside from the bizarre method of trade, the Smurfs began to feel more and more at home the more time the spent there. Lemon stopped by Witchdoctor's rotting hut and ran inside, telling the others to wait, Smurfette was absolutely disgusted by Witchdoctor's hut and plugged her nose and looked away from it, feeling sick. Lemon ran out of the house as fast as her little legs could carry her, grinning ear to ear and carrying her sewing materials. Lemon squealed in excitement and urged them to hurry on as they passed Witchdoctor's hut and went into the nearby woods. They continued to go through the jungle until they reached a large tree house sitting way up in the trees, it looked just like a normal house only built into the tree. Lemon le them to a wooden surface in the jungle floor attached vines and tugged on the vines a little. She heard Lime's voice call down to her.

"Smurf the password!" Lime screamed.

Lemon blushed and cleared her throat, "Lemon Smurfette dressed in yellow always sour never mellow.." Lemon looked at the her feet after saying that, still blushing.

"Ha Ha! That never gets old! Ok Musky help me let her up!" Lime says, laughing.

The two Smurflings tugged hard on the vines as the wooden platform carried them up over the tree tops.

"That's not a very nice password at all.." Smurfette says.

"I hate passwords.." Grouchy adds.

"Oh, its what all of us have to do.. it's a club secret shh… don't tell anybody, if the grown ups find out they will Smurf up here and ruin all of our fun!" Lemon says.

"So the password is an insult to yourself?.." Navigator asks, puzzled.

"Not just to me, every Smurf's password would be different." Lemon says.

"So anybody who wants up has to insult themselves?" Mariner asks.

"Pretty much, but its got to be a password we approve of. If you can get the Smurfs in the tree to laugh at you then they have to let u up to say sorry." Lemon says.

"Seems kind of stupid." Smurfette says.

"That's the point! Grown ups wont do anything if they think its stupid!" Lemon says.

"You have a point there." Dreamy says.

"I hate stupid!" Grouchy says.

"You hate everything don't you Mister Grouchy?" Lemon asks.

"I hate "Mister"". Grouchy answers.

"Uh.. Ok then Grouchy.." Lemon says.

"That's better." Grouchy says.

They finally make it to the top of a beautiful, healthy, and very tall palm tree and step foot onto the inside of the massive tree house.

"Oh! Its Captain Dreamy! Wow!" Lime says excitedly, running up and shaking Dreamy's metal hand.

"That's Smurfy his arm is Smurfed out of metal!" Musk says as he shakes Dreamy's hand to.

"Hey Captain Dreamy!? Is this the rest of your crew?!" Lime asks.

"Well almost, we need to Smurf the rest of our crew they are still lost." Dreamy answers.

"Is that a Baby Smurf?" Lime asks, looking at Baby.

"Yes it is." Grouchy answers.

Baby answers by happily kicking his feet in the air and clapping.

"And he is a part of your crew too?" Lime asks.

"That's right." Dreamy said.

"Really?! That's not fair Captain Dreamy! You told me I couldn't play pirate with you because I wasn't old enough but I have to be at least 50 years older then that Baby!" Lime says.

"Lime.. I told you we are not pirates we are sailors." Dreamy says.

"Well whatever! Its not fair Captain Dreamy its just not fair!" Lime says.

"Lime… Wouldn't you miss being here? This is your home." Dreamy says.

"No… I hate it here all the grownups boss me around and think they are king Smurfy pants.. I would much rather have a Smurfy Captain tell me what to do then grownups.. Then maybe one day I can be a captain of my own crew just like you!" Lime says.

"Lime.. The sea is no place for a Smurfling you could get hurt.." Smurfette says.

"Oh let me guess.. "Wait till your older".. right?" Lime says.

"If you want to be a Captain of your own crew its best to Smurf until your older, this way Smurfs will listen to you." Dreamy says.

"I suppose your right.. Besides! I have to Smurf my crew and my ship! And Smurf the symbol for my sails, and get an eye patch and a sword!" Lime says.

"Its exciting work Lime.. I know that someday if you Smurf hard at it you will have a Smurfy pirate crew." Dreamy says.

"Anyway… Come on guys lets go to my room and I'll Smurf you some new clothes." Lemon says.

"Aw, Lemon! Captain Dreamy don't need new clothes! He looks Smurfy already! Wow! Is that a sword mark in your sleeve!?" Lime says pointing to the tear in Dreamy's cloak.

"Sword mark?!" Smurfette says, covering her mouth.

"Yeah don't worry Smurfette, It hit my metal arm I'm fine." Dreamy says.

"Smurfaroo! You got into a sword fight Captain Dreamy?! Did you win!?" Lime says.

"Sure did!" Dreamy says with a smile.

"Smurftastic! Tell me and Musk all about it! Lets go to my room!" Lime says.

"Sure!" Dreamy says, following Lime and Musk to Lime's room.

"What about your new outfit Mister Dreamy?" Lemon says.

"I'll go last." Dreamy says.

"That Lime Smurfling sure is something else huh Navigator?" Mariner says.

"He certainly is." Navigator answers.

Lemon leads the group into her room where she plans to make them all new clothes so they can blend into society on the island and have a better chance of finding work. Hopefully someday soon the rest of the crew will meet up. Unless Witchdoctor's prediction is correct.


	11. Life in the Tropics Part 2

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 11: Life in the Tropics Part 2

Lemon excitedly worked hard, sewing up clothes and saturating them in dye for her foreign friends. First, she did Smurfette's outfit. She made Smurfette a tank top dyed many colors but emphasized on hot pink, to match she made a pair of shorts similar to her own and dyed it using the same pattern for her shirt. Lemon fixed up Smurfette's hair, combing it and braiding the strands around the front of her ears, then she enters the closet to change.

"So? How do you like it? Pretty Smurfy huh?" Lemon says.

"The shorts are a little short but other then that its Smurfy!" Smurfette says.

Lemon Blushed.

"Oops, sorry.. I guess I forgot your much taller then me.." Lemon says, covering her mouth.

"Its ok, I kind of like it.

Smurfette now officially looks like a tropical Smurf. Only difference is her shorts are mid thigh in length instead of just above the knee in length like Lemons. Next it was Navigator's turn. Lemon learned her lesson from making Smurfette's clothes to small and measured out sizes the best way she knew how before working on Navigator's. She dyes Navigator's clothes in a tie-dye and then emphasizes a pine green that stands out. Then she did Mariner's, Lemon dyed Mariner's in dye the same as them all but emphasized aqua green. She emphasized a dark grey for Grouchy, and navy blue for Dreamy. Even baby got a little outfit appropriately emphasized with a baby blue. All emphasized colors are added on with a paint brush after the original tie-dye has dried and been properly saturated, it symbolizes each Smurfs individuality and marks them as a part of Chief Smurf's Tribe.

"Well Smurfs? What do you think?" Lemon cheerfully says, admiring her work.

"You did a Smurfy job Lemon. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble though.." Dreamy says.

"Aw, it was nothing, really. It was actually very fun!" Lemon says.

"Do you plan to make clothes for a living one day Lemon?" Mariner asks.

"Mhm! I even get private lessons from Plum sometimes! He says when I'm old enough he will let me Smurf in his shop!" Lemon says.

"That's great Lemon! Remember Smurflings.. Never give up on your dreams! Never!" Dreamy says.

"You guys probably need a place to stay right? Why don't you Smurf here tonight? You grownups but for Captain Dreamy and his Smurfy crew we can Smurf an exception." Lime says.

The other two Smurflings nod in agreement and plead for them to stay, Dreamy and the others think it over.

"Well, we really don't have anywhere else to Smurf right?" Dreamy says.

"Well, there is always Orange's Inn.. But you need to trade him for a room." Musk says.

They all exchange looks at each other with an uneasy expression on their face before laughing nervously and deciding to stay. The Smurflings cheered in approval and the sky turned orange as the sunset was perfectly visible from the open part of the tree house that was exposed to jungle.

"Oh! Grouchy! Look, isn't that the Smurfiest sunset you've ever Smurfed?!" Smurfette says excitedly, hugging Grouchy from behind.

"I hate: "the Smurfiest sunset you've ever Smurfed" "! Grouchy replies.

"Why hate the sunset?" Smurfette says, looking Grouchy in the eyes.

"Because… It distracts me from you.." Grouchy replies, taking Smurfette's hand.

"Oh Grouchy.." Smurfette says, blushing deeply.

"Yuck! That's not Smurfy, shield your eyes Musky!" Lime says, covering his eyes.

"I think its cute." Lemon says.

"Hey, Captain Dreamy! Can you tell the story about how you rescued your crew from the giant Smurfettes again?! Melon didn't get to hear!" Lime says, Musk nodding in agreement in the background.

"Melon?.." Dreamy asks.

"He is my twin" Musk says, walking over to Melon who just came into the tree house and standing next to him.

"Hey! Its that stranger from the beach! Are you sure we should be talking to these Smurfs?" Melon says.

"Are you Smurfing me?! Captain Dreamy is Smurftastic! You have got to hear his stories! He has done all kinds of Smurfy things! He has been inside a whale and fought pirates and took this fruit called Smurfberries from an evil witch! Tell um captain Dreamy!" Lime says excitedly.

"Smurfaroo! I wanna hear!" Melon says, his eyes widening.

"He, he well ok then come on Smurflings." Dreamy says, leading the group of excited Smurflings to Lime's room.

"Dreamy certainly is enjoying the positive attention." Navigator says.

"I am actually kind of glad for him.. To think some Smurf actually wants to hear his stories and believes them." Mariner says.

"I think its Smurfy how he actually has real stories to tell now instead of those lies." Smurfette said, giggling.

"Oh you mean like the "Outer Smurf" story?" Grouchy says.

"Grouchy.. He, he that's not funny." Smurfette says, covering her mouth and giggling.

They all had a laugh at Dreamy's expense and sat on the floor around a lantern as dusk began to settle in. They all chatted about how interesting the next day was going to be and where the rest of crew could be and if they were alright.

"Where ever they are.. I hope the 3 of them are together.. At least then we know they are eating well." Navigator says.

"Yeah, that's true. If they have Greedy with them at least they wont starve." Mariner says.

"If only Fisher knew how to catch a fish.." Grouchy says.

That sparked a chuckle amongst them.

"That Smurf couldn't even catch a cold!" Mariner says.

"Oh, you guys are so mean." Smurfette says.

"What? Its not like they are here to hear us." Mariner says.

"I know… But.. How do we really know they are ok?" Smurfette says.

"We don't… we only got what Witchdoctor told us.." Navigator says.

"Do you actually believe Witchdoctor Navigator?" Mariner asks.

"I'm not saying I do.. But I'm also not saying I don't." Navigator says.

"I'm sure Dreamy will search every island until he finds them.." Smurfette says.

"Best we can do is what we signed up on this voyage to do.. Help and support Dreamy as his crew." Mariner says.

"I agree completely." Smurfette says.

"And as Papa Smurf always says: "There is always hope"." Navigator says.

"True.. Not much to rely on but it always seems to work for us in the end… No matter what kind of Mess we would Smurf ourselves into Papa Smurf could always save us." Smurfette says.

"But Papa Smurf is not here.." Mariner states.

"We have Dreamy.. Even though we were Smurfed with 100 years bad luck Dreamy is still going strong and Smurfy.. I believe as long as he is with us we will be safe." Smurfette says.

"What is it that Smurfs you to have so much faith in Dreamy?" Grouchy asks.

"I… Just Smurf a feeling.. Like everything will be alright when Dreamy is around.. He never panics or gets upset or crys and quits.. He continues on through good and bad and never gives up". Smurfette says.

"Its almost like having Hefty around.. He takes charge in Papa Smurf's absence and makes everything seem ok.. We cant loose our way with Dreamy around.. He is a good leader after all." Navigator says.

Conversation hit's a stand still as they all gaze into the dancing flame concealed within its glass prison. The tree house was very well lit up and every detail could be seen as though it were daytime inside. They heard the amused voices of the Smurflings from inside one of the little doors that ran along the back of the tree house, they heard Dreamy passionately telling his stories with much pride in his voice as his young audience gave sounds of approval. Baby lay in Smurfette's arms all cuddled up and sleeping with his thumb in his mouth, snoring softly. After Dreamy's latest story had ended Lemon came out from the room and yawned and rubbed her eyes, she approached the lantern and announced she was going to bed and offered Smurfette to accompany her. Smurfette took Baby and went into Lemons room for the night.

As the hours went on voices seized to exist in Lime's room and the light from under the door went out. Mariner, Grouchy, and Navigator eventually got ready to sleep and turned off the lantern after some idle chatting. The sounds of the jungle and a cool breeze that felt refreshing to the touch after a humid day in the tropics filled the tree house as the moon reigned in the skies. Grouchy leaned against the wall and gazed out up at starry sky, it was a beautiful night not a cloud in the sky, the feeling was so peaceful, and for a moment, Grouchy felt truly happy, a feeling he had not felt in a long time due to his disease. He slowly shut his eyes and fell asleep under the majestic light of the ever powerful moon.


	12. Life in the Tropics Part 3

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 12: Life in the Tropics Part 3

The morning sun shined threw the windows of the tree house as the Smurfs awoke, ready to begin their day and eager to get themselves back into the work force, they gathered their belongings and parted ways with the Smurflings, making their way threw the jungle and back into the village. Finding work in a Smurf Village is tough, especially if you are not native to the village, Finding a job was not going to be easy. Dreamy had everybody group up near the well in the center of the village and deployed a buddy system. Dreamy then assigned each Smurf a "buddy" in no particular order and had them split up around the village, they are to meet Dreamy by the well at sundown for a progress report. This gave the Smurfs well over 12 hours to find a Smurf and persuade him to allow employment, at Dreamy's signal they parted ways.

Dreamy Smurf's Buddy System Chart:

Navigator and Dreamy

Mariner and Smurfette

Grouchy and Baby

Well, Mariner already knew exactly where he was going to go. He lead Smurfette to Banana's Shipyard and applied for a job that involved scraping barnacles off the ships and foundation of the harbor. After hearing Mariner's little misadventure involving the submarine Handy made for him, Banana could not refuse Mariner's offer, after that story there was no way Banana was going down there. And Mariner successfully scored himself the job. Smurfette applied for polishing but her offer was kindly declined because Banana was a "Gentle Smurf" and was not about to let a lady scrub decks on her hands and knees. So they went into the market district and Smurfette applied for a job at Tangelo's stand but Tangelo already has Lime as a part time apprentice and his budget couldn't afford another employee. Smurfette and Mariner continued their search.

Meanwhile, Dreamy and Navigator stayed around the center of the village and searched until something rather odd struck their eye. It was a little mushroom hut, noticeably smaller then the others and there was a sign that said "Kiwi's Watch and Compass Repair". Upon entering the little hut, the door was made so anyone who opened it would toggle a little bell that would ring. Inside was a normal tropical mushroom hut atmosphere except there were clocks everywhere, and counters full of watches and compasses that needed repaired or that had been damaged. In the far back of the hut, there was a desk. At the desk was a young Smurfling in a wooden chair tinkering with a screwdriver on a watch, upon seeing his visitors he stopped what he was doing and greeted his guests. Dreamy explained the situation to he young genius and he rubbed his chin while in deep thought, after much consideration, and Navigator's demonstration of sill, he accepted Navigator in a job for testing compasses to see if the repair was effective.

Grouchy couldn't seem to find work, or even make friends wherever he went though. Everywhere he and Baby went he always commented on how much he hated something, his unsmurfy behavior was ill omen to the superstitious Smurfs of the village, and to those who kept a level head he was just unpleasant for business. However, Baby Smurf got a lot of attention, but obviously he is far to young to work. Grouchy decided that since no Smurf would let him work and he hated everything to do with what they were doing anyway, that he would be the one to devote full attention to Baby and returned to the tree house. He took Baby to the base of the tree and stepped aboard the wooden surface that would lift up into the tree house with the help of Smurf hands.

"Password!" Melon shouted.

"I hate the password!" Grouchy shouts.

"Oh Smurf! Its Grouchy! Uh, sorry Grouchy heh. Lend me a hand Musk!" Melon says.

"K" Musk says, pulling the vines up.

Meanwhile, Back at town. Dreamy had a sign around his neck that said: "Willing to work" on it and was sitting in an ally near the market district trying to find shade from the merciless tropical heat beating down the jungle trees. A black figure approached Dreamy.

"Work, huh?" The figure says.

"That's right.. I'll Smurf anything so long as you can pay." Dreamy says.

"Is that right?" The figure said, smiling and revealing bright white teeth.

Dreamy looks up at the figure from the ground and recognizes it immediately.

"You…" Dreamy says.

"That's right.." The figure said, grinning.

"Witchdoctor Smurf.." Dreamy says.

"I have much you can do" Witchdoctor says.

Dreamy did not want to work for Witchdoctor, he hated Witchdoctor Smurf as much as he hated him back. But it would seem he has little choice, he must do what he must do to pay back Banana and purchase a ship to continue his journey for Smurfberry island as soon as possible, every Smurf back home is counting on him to return.

"Alright.. Fine, I'll work for you." Dreamy says.

"Excellent.." Witchdoctor says.

Witchdoctor and Dreamy returned to Witchdoctor's hut after a brief trip to the market where they met Strawberry Smurf, one of the merchants in the district who seemed to have a small stock of alchemical ingredients. Upon entering the rotting mushroom that was his hut, Witchdoctor immediately put Dreamy to work reorganizing his shelves where many strange things were jarred and placed. Dreamy had to handle many things from herbs and roots to bones and jarred body parts. It was anything Witchdoctor had that served any alchemical purpose at all that needed to be placed upon these shelves. Witchdoctor has begun studying the science of alchemy once more and where he normally had skulls, bones, and other items of that nature, he now wanted alchemy ingredients. So dreamy had to switch all the jars from one shelf and move them to the other, completely swapping the shelves contents.

"Couldn't I just Smurf this shelf into the front room and Smurf the other one to the back?" Dreamy asked.

"Nah.. There are delicate items that could be ruined." Witchdoctor says.

"You consider monkey eyeballs "delicate items"?" Dreamy says, holding up a jar.

"Yes and they are also very hard to obtain so be careful or I'll Smurf your eyeballs in the jar as a replacement." Witchdoctor says, glaring.

"Oh? Is that so?" Dreamy says, drawing his sword.

"Careful now Captain.. An employee should never Smurf his sword to his employer lest he wishes to be fired." Witchdoctor says.

Dreamy gave a mean look and put his sword away and continued restocking shelves.

"Adda Smurf.." Witchdoctor says.

"If you continue this fine work I might just give you a small payment today, provided you can manage to Smurf without threatening me again." Witchdoctor says.

As Dreamy worked, Lemon came running inside and slammed the door behind her, she looked rather excited.

"Pappy Witchdoctor, Pappy Witchdoctor guess what?" Lemon says excitedly.

"Yes? What is it Lemon?" Witchdoctor says.

"Me and Lime are going to Smurf down to the river!" Lemon says, slipping on her scandals and grabbing a fishing pole.

"Oh? How wondersmurf, be sure to bring us home a nice fish ok?" Witchdoctor says.

"I'll Smurf the biggest fish I can Pap!" Lemon says, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Alright then, just be careful and be back before dark ok?" Witchdoctor says.

"Ok!" Lemon says, leaving.

After Lemon left, Dreamy looks up from his work and meets Witchdoctor face to face.

"You know? I have never understood why Lemon calls you Pappy." Dreamy says.

Witchdoctor looks over to Dreamy and scowls.

"You should Smurf your own business and get back to work." Witchdoctor says coldly.

"Feh.. Fine." Dreamy says.

It was well into the afternoon when Dreamy had finished rearranging Witchdoctor's shelves, even though rearranging Witchdoctor's face would have been even more appealing to Dreamy about now. Witchdoctor was eating his lunch and flipping through the pages of a book when Dreamy went to him for more work. Even though he stepped quietly and from behind, Witchdoctor knew he was there as well as what he was about to say before he even said it. Witchdoctor spin his chair around and grabs a foul smelling bucket and tosses it at Dreamy.

"Take this outside and fill it with extract from the hut." Witchdoctor says, returning to his book.

"How do I get the extract?" Dreamy asks.

Witchdoctor sighs.

"Not that hard really… A Smurfling can do it." Witchdoctor says, shaking his head.

Dreamy raised an eyebrow then glanced at the single window in the main room nearest to the door and saw a glob of very toxic looking purple ooze drip down from the roof and splatter into the front yard. Dreamy wonders how Witchdoctor could even think about eating down wind from this place let alone inside of it, he plugs his nose and goes outside, inspecting the roof for more globs of toadstool. Even the toadstool was abnormal in color, texture, and quantity, Dreamy has never before seen a real mushroom of this size. He sets the bucket under the roof in such a way that the goop would simply roll off the roof into it. And sits down in the tall, dead grass that marked Witchdoctor's property.

"if you don't mind I would like my extract sometime this century if you please.." Witchdoctor barked, sneaking up from behind on Dreamy.

This almost scared Dreamy to the point of pissing himself, he jumps up to his feet and whirls around, facing Witchdoctor.

Witchdoctor rolls his eyes and grabs the bucket, crawling onto the cap of the mushroom with it he kneels down with the handle of the bucket in his teeth and scoops a huge glob of the crap into his arms and plops it into the bucket before sliding down the cap and into the grass, he was covered head to toe in it and the smell it stirred up even made the flies that constantly swarm the house flee in terror, the ones that were not quick enough fell stiff and dead at his feet. Dreamy gives him a look like he is the biggest nut job he has ever seen before Witchdoctor wipes a huge bunch of it off his face and shoves his fingers into Dreamy's mouth, Dreamy's eyes widened in fear, was he seriously just poisoned?

"Its jam nincomsmurf…" Witchdoctor says, licking his lips.

"J-jam?!" Dreamy was shocked, it tasted so good but yet it came off a rotting mushroom and smelled worse then raw sewage and decaying flesh put together into one huge nose killing, eyebrow singeing, rank of a horrible oder that this world has never seen before. His jaw dropped in awe.

"What did you think it was? Poison?" Witchdoctor said, carrying the bucket back inside.

Actually, that is exactly what Dreamy thought it was. It is more then likely the entire village thinks the same exact thing as well, seeing as after Witchdoctor had Dreamy taste it he covered his mouth with his finger after saying it was jam, Witchdoctor Smurf is the perhaps the most mysterious being on the planet. Behind many bizarre and abnormal ways of living was the mind of a supreme genius, Witchdoctor knew things that Papa Smurf could never even dream of. And besides a strong difference in their religious beliefs, Witchdoctor actually hired Dreamy. Why has Witchdoctor hired Dreamy when he cant stand his guts? And more importantly, why would he share such a secret with Dreamy? So many unanswered questions and mysteries yet to be revealed.


	13. 1 Fly, 2 Fly, Blue Smurf, Black Smurf P1

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 13: 1 Fly 2 Fly, Blue Smurf, Black Smurf Part 1

It was early in the morning on their second week of work when Dreamy reported to Witchdoctor's rotten hut for work expecting to spend yet another day re-organizing or alphabetizing Witchdoctor's scattered belongings while Witchdoctor coldly criticized him and rewarded him with a few bright colored marbles at the end of the day, Dreamy had the day all figured out in his head was just thrilled that within the first week the had paid off the expenses for Banana's hospitality and had paid off some of the rental fee for the raft. As Dreamy stood on the dirt road looking up the short hill where Witchdoctor's hut stood, he thought he had everything all figured out, he was mistaken. Nothing could have prepared Dreamy for what he was about to experience, and had he known of the things he would see, he would not have showed up at all. But however, here he was, ready for what seemed at first to be a rather average, boring day of work in the tropical village. Dreamy walked up to the house and knocked on the rotting, moist wooden door to the hut. The rather depressing aura illuminating from the house changed when Dreamy was greeted by a young and cheerful Lemon, she hummed the tune all Smurfs world wide are familiar with as she slowly opened the door and looked up at Dreamy.

"Good morning Captain Dreamy!" Lemon said, happily.

"Hello Lemon, sorry if I arrived a little early." Dreamy said, noticing she was still in her pajamas and was clearly still eating her breakfast seeing as a bowl of cherries was sitting on the counter as he walked inside.

"Don't worry about it Captain Dreamy, Pappy Witchdoctor will be glad to see you're here early!" Lemon says in between bites.

"Is that so? Where is Witchdoctor anyway?" Dreamy asks.

"He's in the jungle Smurfing some food for the trip." Lemon says.

"Trip?.. Is he going somewhere?" Dreamy asks.

"Didn't he tell you? You guys are Smurfing on a vacation to a nearby village." Lemon says.

"I… What?" Dreamy says, puzzled.

"Witchdoctor is taking you to a village of Smurfs that are really sick so you two can help out, Witchdoctor got a letter just yesterday saying that they need help fast and to be there as soon as you can." Lemon says.

"Wh-what?! And why do I have to go!?" Dreamy asks.

"Because its your job.." Witchdoctor says as he walks into the door carrying a leather sack full of fruit.

"Since when is it MY job to cure sick Smurfs!? I don't know a thing about medicine!" Dreamy says.

"Since I hired you.. Calm down and stop complaining already.. Its embarrassing." Witchdoctor says, setting his sack on the table and going into another room where he stored his jars.

"Why would you hire me to go with you to another island and treat sick Smurfs I just don't get it…" Dreamy says

"Maybe because I TRUST you ok?!.. I cant go in there alone, this is by far the worst Smurfidemic I have ever Smurfed.. Lemon is to young and nobody else would go.." Witchdoctor says, re-entering the room and placing potion bottles in a sack."

Lemon runs out in the main room, dressed with her hair done and she had a burlap sack over her shoulder.

"I'm going to Plum's Pap!" Lemon says, running out the door.

"Ok, be good and listen to everything Plum tells you!" Witchdoctor says, waving.

After Lemon had left, the huts dark aura returned and Witchdoctor directed his attention to Dreamy, his face got more serious and he slid the note he received over to Dreamy so he could get an idea of their current situation. Dreamy read the paper and his face turned dark blue with fear.

"This same exact thing happened to my village back home! Only Papa Smurf stopped it before we were all gone." Dreamy says.

"Great so you know what we are up against." Witchdoctor says.

"I thought you knew when you saw Grouchy." Dreamy said.

"Oh I could tell when I saw him that your Smurfs had gone through this.. I just didn't realize how close to extinction you were until you just told me." Witchdoctor says.

"So then, whats the game plan?" Dreamy asks.

Witchdoctor's expression intensified as he opened his bag and tossed a couple potion vials into Dreamy's hands, he then closed his bag and held the door open, stepping out and holding it open as Dreamy walked out, closing the door, Witchdoctor stepped back a couple feet from his hut and turned to face it, holding his palms out to it and muttering something in ancient tongue as the hut's doors and windows disappeared, making it look like an overgrown, rotten mushroom in the middle of a dead mass of tall grass. He then pointed in the direction of the Market District and walked towards it, Dreamy followed close behind.

"We are going to infiltrate the infected village disguised as one of them, which means you will need to change your skin color like me, also, all supplies including food, drink, and materials will be provided by me.. I will be taking your share out of your pay for this but don't worry.. I promise to pay you a large amount… that is.. Should we survive. Understand that this wont be easy, fun, or Smurfy at all in anyway.. We are dealing with a massive outbreak of Black Fly disease, we will have to be cautious at all times, exterminate any and all black flies we should encounter, and do so in such a way that they will not be able to reproduce their numbers… In other words.. We are going to Smurf the Black Fly disease to its source and remove it permanently… This could take several weeks, months, or even years for that matter.. But however, the longer time we spend the larger your pay will be and when and if we should return you will have earned just enough to be able to go our separate ways.." Witchdoctor says.

"And how do you plan to collect such bounty?" Dreamy asks.

"Think about it nincomsmurf! We will be freeing an entire village from the very brink of extinction! Surely they would be so grateful as to reward us for our hard work.." Witchdoctor says.

"I thought you didn't charge for your services.." Dreamy replied.

"Sign…. I don't you idiot.. What I receive is donated or rewarded to me from the grateful Smurfs whose lives I save.." Witchdoctor says.

"I don't understand… Smurfs treat you so differently around here.. Why would you Smurf a finger to help them after how they treat you?" Dreamy asks.

"Some Smurf has to.. Besides.. In order to conduct successful research I need to actually study these things.. The spirits have given me a Smurftastic gift and I will use it wisely.." Witchdoctor says.

"Say, Witchdoctor?" Dreamy asks.

"Yes, what is it?" Witchdoctor replies.

"The note says the entire village has been infected.. And yet.. Some Smurf had to of sent this note." Dreamy says.

"Wow… Your dumber then I thought! Look at the date the letter was Smurfed!" Witchdoctor says impatiently, pointing to the symbols on the back of the paper.

"_The 8__th__ of Applewatch, Year 645 Smurf" _

"Applewatch?.." Dreamy says.

"The eighth month in the year! Come on! Don't tell me your THAT dumb!" Witchdoctor says.

"Oh, back home we call it August." Dreamy says

"That's rather strange.." Witchdoctor says.

"Its not like I made the rules." Dreamy says shrugging his shoulders.

"I suppose you have me there.. Your still weird though.." Witchdoctor says.

"Yeah? Look whose talking." Dreamy says.

"Again, another fine point." Witchdoctor says.

"So where to then?.. This is definitely not the way to Banana's shipyard." Dreamy says.

"Well.. We have to eat something right?" Witchdoctor says as they approach a market plot.

"Ah, Witchdoctor. Welcome! I have a fine selection of goods today, freshly picked and ready for eating." Tangelo says.

Witchdoctor said nothing and just placed his form of payment on the counter and took his food and left.

"Uh.. Alrighty then.. Come again!" Tangelo says.

"see you around Tangelo." Dreamy says.

"Glad that's over.." Witchdoctor says.

"Tangelo is really not that bad a guy.." Dreamy says.

"No good ever came to me from being social.. For example I have to haul your Smurf around." Witchdoctor says.

"Well, I don't exactly have the best employer in town either." Dreamy says.

"Really? Is that so?" Witchdoctor says.

"True blue." Dreamy replies.

"Then go… No Smurf is making you stay here." Witchdoctor says.

"You know I cant do that.." Dreamy says.

Witchdoctor stops walking and turns to face Dreamy.

"Then keep your big Smurf shut!" Witchdoctor yells.

"You know?! I have had just about enough of you!" Dreamy says.

"I had enough of you the moment I saw your face!" Witchdoctor replies.

"I ought to kick your Smurf!" Dreamy yells, making a fist.

"Oh? You think you actually could?!" Witchdoctor yells.

"I know I could!" Dreamy yells.

"Well then since you know everything come at me!" Witchdoctor yells.

The tension of the conversation up roared throughout the entire village and nearly every Smurf came to street to watch. Dreamy had unexplainable hatred towards Witchdoctor and just about had his fill, he balls up his fists and gets into a fighting stance while Witchdoctor just stands there with his arms down at his sides. Dreamy looses it, he charges Witchdoctor full force and throws a mighty punch, only for it to be caught by Witchdoctor's hand, Witchdoctor stretches his fingers out and holds them together, he then jabs his hand right into Dreamy's gut, causing him to double over and gag, Witchdoctor then rammed his knee into Dreamy's jaw which forced him to throw his head back, upon doing that witchdoctor ended his mighty combo by thrusting out his palm just in front of Dreamy's face and unleashing a force of energy that sent Dreamy flying backward, where landed on the ground and lost consciousness.

"Heh.. You have a lot to learn.." Witchdoctor says, spitting on Dreamy and walking away.

The crowd could not believe what they had witnessed, they began to grow uneasy and frightend when Witchdoctor bent over in a feral stance and leaped at the crowd screaming to the top of his lungs: "Gnap!" every Smurf there ran as fast as they could screaming with their arms flailing around in the air.

"At least Lemon had not seen that.." Witchdoctor thought, turning to walk back towards where Dreamy lay hopelessly on the floor, his ass thoroughly handed to him.

"Ugh.. What a moron.." Witchdoctor says, shaking his head and grabbing Dreamy by the arms, dragging him into the jungle.

About an hour later, Dreamy woke up. They both were in the middle of the jungle in a clearing where the foliage was far less intense such that the ground was visible.

"Ah.. Smurfy Chan is finally awake." Witchdoctor says sarcastically.

"What happened?" Dreamy asks.

"I wooped your Smurf that's what happened! From now on watch yourself around me got it?! I don't take insults lightly.." Witchdoctor says.

"Yeah I can tell.." Dreamy says holding his head. "Where are we?" He adds.

"The jungle of course… Just how hard did you hit your head anyway? By the way you weigh a ton." Witchdoctor says.

"Must be the prosthetics." Dreamy says.

"Whatever.. Anyway watch carefully and learn quickly cause I will only do this once.. This is our method of transportation.." Witchdoctor says, picking a lump of shit off the ground the holding it into the air.

A small fly landed on the pile and rubbed its limbs ready to feast when Witchdoctor dropped a drop of growth serum onto the fly, making it grow to the size of a full grown prize hog, Much to Dreamy's amazement, he then saddled and got on the fly, finished feeding it, then looked back to Dreamy.

"You got it?" Witchdoctor said".

"Seems simple enough.." Dreamy says.

Dreamy finished preparing his insect mount and the two of them flew above the trees, at first it was difficult for Dreamy to master riding the fly, but he found that strangely it was kind of like steering a ship. And so the unlikely duo set forth to a land where infection runs free and spreads like wildfire, don't miss out on the next chapter.


	14. 1 Fly 2 Fly Blue Smurf Black Smurf P2

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 14: 1 Fly 2 Fly, Blue Smurf Black Smurf Part 2

After a couple days, for maybe the 3rd time since their arrival, It was raining, and bad to. Just their luck, each attempt to flap their wings and stay in flight was harder and harder for the oversized flies. The warm, tropical rain soaked both Witchdoctor and Dreamy to the bone, and as the fly's wings grew heavier, the overgrown insect hovered lower and lower to the ground until finally, most to their misfortune. The flies, unable to continue flight, had landed maybe 3 islands away from the tropical Smurf village, and 1 from their destination. Leaving the flies tied up in the jungle, they searched their surroundings to get an idea of where they were, when they stumbled upon the beach and Witchdoctor pointed out that the only thing separating them from their mission place was perhaps a little under a mile of sea water.

"Can you swim?" Witchdoctor asked, looking at the tall the trees in the distance across the sea.

"Nah, to heavy." Dreamy says, detaching his prosthetic arm and sitting it in inside a hollow log to keep it from getting any wetter.

"What about now?" Witchdoctor asks.

"Have you ever tried swimming the sea in pouring down rain with one arm, one eye, and a iron leg?" Dreamy asks.

"Ok, ok I see your point." Witchdoctor says.

"What about you? Can you swim?" Dreamy asks.

"Nope.." Witchdoctor says.

"You know? Without all that black stuff on your body your not as different looking." Dreamy says.

"Heh, as if I cared what Smurfs thought about me." Witchdoctor says, wiping the rest of the crap off his face with his hand.

"So I guess the disadvantage to the disguise is that its not water proof?" Dreamy asks.

"You're a genius." Witchdoctor uttered sarcastically.

"So what do you recommend now?" Dreamy says, sitting down on the sand.

"Well for one we should not be in this rain, for two, since your such a Smurfy captain why don't you just sail us over there?" Witchdoctor says.

"With what ship?" Dreamy says.

"Make a raft.." Witchdoctor says.

"With all of this wet wood?" Dreamy says.

"Hmm.. Not much we can do then until the rain dies out.. Which could take a few days." Witchdoctor says.

"How long can a infected Smurf survive like that?" Dreamy asks.

"I'd say about a week.." Witchdoctor says.

"How do you know this?" Dreamy asks.

"I studied an infected Smurf until he died of course." Witchdoctor says like its nothing.

"That's not Smurfy." Dreamy says.

"Not everything in life is Smurfy you know? Doctors and scientists have to study these things to learn how to cure them and to gain decent information. As a doctor and a scientist it's my duty." Witchdoctor says.

"Even so-" Dreamy begins.

"Even so what? Dreamy, you need to get your head out of your Smurf and into the real world." Witchdoctor says.

"Yeah, I hear that one a lot." Dreamy says.

"You don't say?" Witchdoctor says.

"So, what do you propose we do then?" Dreamy asks.

"I guess we have no choice but to wait out the storm here.." Witchdoctor says.

"But it could rain for weeks… What if we don't make it in time?" Dreamy asks.

"It can't be helped.. Risking our own Smurfs to save them is one thing. But to sail out there now is Suicide!" Witchdoctor says.

They stood in the rain for some time, trying to contemplate their next move. All they would succeed in was catching their death of cold if they were to stay longer. So they returned to the jungle and made their way to the location where the flies were harnessed to a palm, only to find the potion's effects wore off and the flies were long gone, leaving behind their ropes and saddles. Under the shelter of the forest canopy, they waited out the rain and managed to stay dry. Dreamy had quickly dried his prosthetics and was cleaning his empty eye socket when conversation started back up.

"Why not just stick a glass marble in there or something?" Witchdoctor asks.

"You know? I never thought of that before… You have one for me?" Dreamy asks.

"Are you Smurfing me?! Do you honestly think I am THAT rich?!" Witchdoctor says.

"Oh, and you assume I am?" Dreamy asks.

"Grr… Good point.. It would look Smurfy though." Witchdoctor says.

"Eh, I like my eye patch.. Besides, with that much trade I would buy a ship and continue looking for my friends." Dreamy says.

"You mean your missing crew members?" Witchdoctor asks.

"Yeah…" Dreamy says.

"Look.. Uh, about earlier.. I.. uh.. About the session.." Witchdoctor says.

"You don't have to apologize…" Dreamy says.

"Apologize?! Get over your Smurf! I was just going to say.. I may have misinterpreted the reading.." Witchdoctor says.

"You think?" Dreamy says.

"I never tried locating Smurfs from the outside world before its different… Plus, one of them has some sort of magic power that makes things difficult.." Witchdoctor says.

"Magic power?…" Dreamy asks.

"Yeah.. One of them was… a potion maker I think?.." Witchdoctor says.

"Alchemist?" Dreamy asks.

"Yeah, he has magical properties that make him difficult to Smurf out.. See, no Smurf has any kind of sixth sense around here but me.. So pinning my level of magic against another's is difficult." Witchdoctor says.

"You think they are alright Witchdoctor?.." Dreamy says.

"If one of them is an alchemist, then I am guaranteed they are Smurfy. But, just to be safe, and this is only if you want to. I can perform another session tonight." Witchdoctor says.

"You would do that?" Dreamy says.

Witchdoctor shrugs.

"Why not.. Lemon really thinks you and your friends are Smurfy.. I'll do it for her." Witchdoctor says.

"Uh… Alright then." Dreamy says.

The two of them venture deeper into the jungle, searching desperately for a place to remain 100% dry. They eventually come across a small opening in a fairly large rock that served as a shelter for them.

"So.. What kind of things can we expect from this island?" Dreamy asks, sitting down on the rocky ground.

Witchdoctor lifted a hand to the sky and muttered a chant in a strange language until his fist began to glow a radiant light blue color that lit up the entire area. He then released this strange ball of energy and it hovered slightly above his head.

"Funny you should ask actually.. I remember something about this particular island that makes Smurfs not want to be here.. Just can't remember what it is.. Hmm.." Witchdoctor says, putting his hand on his chin and rubbing it while in thought.

Not long after saying that, a small spotted cat ran aimlessly right pass Witchdoctor and right into Dreamy, sending him flying onto his back. Dreamy's immediate response sprung up from previous events in his life involving this situation and he took off running out of the rock and made a dive into the nearby ferns, screaming: "Azrael!" Witchdoctor just sort of stood there motionless, staring into the ferns where Dreamy fled with a "wtf" look on his like.

"Whats an "Azrael"?" Witchdoctor said, puzzled.

Dreamy peeked his head up out of the ferns and took a quick glance into the rock where he saw the small spotted cat shake water from it's fur and then proceeded to groom itself. He then noticed Witchdoctor was not panicking, just standing there looking at Dreamy like he was an idiot.

"Why are you not running?!" Dreamy asks frantically.

"This ones just a baby… All she wants is to get out of the rain she doesn't even notice us.." Witchdoctor points out.

They hear a low pitched growl from the ferns behind Dreamy. Witchdoctor points to the source of the sound.

"Now that one however… Is a heartless Smurfavore!" Witchdoctor screams.

Terrified, Dreamy turns around only to see the spotted cat pounce at him from the ferns. Dreamy rolls across the muddy jungle floor and lands on his side, the cat landing on him immediately afterward. The cat grabs Dreamy by the arm and lifts him into the air, shaking him around and chewing on his arm. Witchdoctor gasps and watches helplessly as the event carried itself out so fast. He makes an effort to distract the cat by grabbing the ball of light above his head and throwing it at the cat, his efforts were in vain though as the ball of light missed the vicious spotted cat by a long shot. Witchdoctor's aim was interfered by his bodies constant shaking. All of a sudden the cat throws back it's head and lets out a painful howl, turning it's head towards Witchdoctor. That's when he noticed that around it's mouth was not Dreamy's blood, but it's own. The cat ran past Witchdoctor, almost sending him to the ground and as soon as the cat disappeared into the ferns Witchdoctor ran as fast as he could towards Dreamy, who lay on the ground partially covered in blood, and unconscious.

"Dreamy!" Witchdoctor yells.

He checks Dreamy's vital signs and then he searches Dreamy's body for any wounds. Immediately he called to the spirits to give him strength and luck, still horribly shaken from the sudden trauma. He checks Dreamy's arm and amazingly finds no wounds. Then it hit him, and he had a fit when he realized. He looked to Dreamy's prosthetic arm to find it was mostly covered in blood and in the metal hand was a tooth from the cat. Witchdoctor face palmed and drug Dreamy into the rock shelter and waited out the storm.


	15. 1 FLY 2 Fly, Blue Smurf Black Smurf p3

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 15: 1 Fly 2 Fly, Blue Smurf Black Smurf Part 3

Dreamy awoke to the sound of rainfall peacefully falling and making sounds as the drops hit the large tropical leaves of the canopy. He sat up noticing he was in the rock and the entire interior was still lit up from the magic orb of light summoned by Witchdoctor. He sat up and noticed the blood that was all over his body was now gone except for a few stains in his clothes. Witchdoctor was admiring the fang that pulled from a spotted cat's mouth during the struggle and was in complete awe of the rare and hard to obtain object.

"Dreamy, do you realize what this is?" Witchdoctor asks.

"Um… A bloody tooth?" Dreamy answers.

"No you nincomsmurf.. Not just a bloody tooth.. A spotted cat's bloody tooth!" Witchdoctor says.

"Yeah? What of it?" Dreamy asks.

"This tooth is not only valuable trade back at the village, but also a very rare ingredient for powerful medicine!" Witchdoctor says.

"So your saying I am rich?" Dreamy says.

"You have no idea… I would give you a choice of anything on my shelves back home in exchange for this tooth!" Witchdoctor says.

"Or I could trade Banana for a ship and get out of here and Smurf the rest of my crew…" Dreamy says.

"Bah.. What would Banana want with a bloodied up cat tooth?" Witchdoctor asks.

"well you said it was valuable.." Dreamy says.

"Yeah, valuable to me or possible Chief Smurf.. He likes things like this it makes him feel tough." Witchdoctor says.

"Wait.. What does Chief Smurf trade?" Dreamy asks.

"Well.. He trades land of course! If you would maybe want to Smurf a hut in the village you need to Smurf Chief's ok first." Witchdoctor says.

"So.. Then what can you offer me that would get me a ship?" Dreamy asks.

"Nothing right now I'm afraid.. But, if we get rewarded for our job I'll let you Smurf first pick of my share." Witchdoctor says.

"Deal." Dreamy says.

"Smurfy!" Witchdoctor replies.

"So how long have I been out this time?" Dreamy asks.

"Half an hour at least." Witchdoctor says.

"I have to tell you.. I thought I was going to Smurf when that cat grabbed me." Dreamy says.

"If it weren't for your fake arm you just might have" Witchdoctor says.

"I doubt that cat will try to eat Smurf again for awhile." Dreamy says.

"I doubt another opportunity for it to do so will arise again.. At least not in its lifetime anyway." Witchdoctor says.

"Yeah no kidding.." Dreamy says.

"Anyway.. We will probably be here awhile. Mid as well Smurf a seat next to the fire." Witchdoctor says.

Dreamy sits on the opposite side of the glowing blue flame from Witchdoctor and gazed outside at the rain.

"Good thing cats don't like water." Dreamy says.

"Yeah your not Smurfing.. We would really be in trouble if it weren't raining." Witchdoctor says.

There was a moment of awkward silence for a moment where each Smurf just found themselves staring into the flame.

"I'm just glad I didn't decide to Smurf Lemon along…" Witchdoctor says.

"You really do care for her don't you?" Dreamy asks.

"Is that surprising to you?" Witchdoctor asks.

"I just find it odd how a Smurfling could be around you and not be scared when grown Smurfs can hardly do it.." Dreamy says.

"I thought I told you to Smurf your own business with that subject.." Witchdoctor says.

"I just find it odd that she is the only Smurfette in the village and that she seems very Smurfy of you.." Dreamy says.

"Are you suggesting I created her or something?" Witchdoctor asks.

"Did you?" Dreamy asks.

"I didn't actually create her.. The story behind Lemon's existence is actually a Smurfy tale." Witchdoctor says.

"Care to share?" Dreamy asks.

"I guess so.. Every Smurf on the islands knows already so what the Smurf…" Witchdoctor says.

WITCHDOCTOR BEGINS TELLING DREAMY THE STORY BEHIND LEMON SMURFLING'S EXISTANCE (Translated from Smurf to English)

"_It was an average day in the village. The village gathered around Chief's hut awaiting his daily meeting with the Smurfs and once the morning greeting was done every Smurf went his own way to begin a day honest work. Meanwhile, after just returning from the deep rainforest gathering materials for my next experiment, I began preparing. What made this particular day different from any other was for the first time ever I was going to attempt to channel the spirits of the dead into a physical object. I had sculpted a Smurf body with clay and drew a magic seal around it, then I began the chant to channel the dead. The plan was to create a physical body suitable for the spirits to use whenever I requested their knowledge to perform a physical task. But the experiment didn't exactly go as planned. Instead of channeling one of the wise and powerful spirits that guide me and grant me power, I instead channeled the wandering spirit of a young Smurfling. She was scared, and lonely, and just wanted someone to talk to her.. Someone to see her and acknowledge her existence. The clay figure took on the physical appearance of the young Smurfling and ever since has been used as a body by Lemon._

_Strangely enough, I did not name her Lemon.. She addressed herself as Lemon. I also made a fantastic discovery.. Now this part I have never told anybody so I trust you not to tell. Lemon has feint memories of being brought by a stork to a village over 1000 years ago. She sees me as her papa.. And one of her closest friends.. Despite everything she does not fear me.. Only respects me."_

Dreamy assumed a clay body was involved in her creation, but the background of her origin was astounding.. Could it be true? Can Smurfettes be brought to villages by stork? Could it really truly be possible that a natural born female Smurf can exist? This alone made Dreamy wonder and for the first time in a long time, Dreamy got that adventurous look in his eyes.

"You seem to Smurf a lot of interesting things! It sounds like you have had lots of Smurfy adventures!" Dreamy says excitedly, his voice echoing painfully throughout the rock.

"Yes, I do explore a lot, and Smurf down will ya? Your Smurfing my ears!" Witchdoctor says, covering his ears.

"Sorry.." Dreamy says.

"Whatever.. Anyway, since its been raining for hours now I bet there is a Smurfy spot for me to make the black Smurf disguise.. About time too.. I feel weird being blue." Witchdoctor says.

"Your not going to make me wear that smelly stuff are you?" Dreamy says.

"Hmm.. I suppose you don't have to.. unless you would have your tail bitten." Witchdoctor says.

Dreamy stood up and grabbed his tail, remembering the day he was bit in the ass by one of his own friends.

"Second thought… Where to?" Dreamy says.

"Nowhere right now.. The sun is Smurfing down." Witchdoctor says.

"Right so what do we do in the mean time?" Dreamy says.

Witchdoctor shoved a bag of fruit into Dreamy's arms.

"Eat.." Witchdoctor says.

Dreamy took one look at the food and the thought of his stomach, which was crying out for food for hours now has just occurred to him.

"Oh right, I was Smurfing so much fun I had completely forgot to eat." Dreamy says.

"You call almost being Smurfed by a spotted cat fun!?" Witchdoctor says, his blood red eyes widening.

"Lighten up Witchdoctor no Smurf was hurt" Dreamy says, shoving fruit by the hand full into his mouth.

"Your one strange Smurf.." Witchdoctor says.

"You too Witchdoctor." Dreamy replies immediately.

It was odd.. It seemed to be a normal thing for them to exchange those words to one another. Kind of like a Friendly saying rising from a slow developing friendship between two very different Smurfs. Although they did not start off on the right path, it seems the more time they spend together the closer they get. And so ends another chapter. But rest assured, there will be many more adventures to come of our favorite black and blue duo.


	16. 1 Fly 2 Fly, Blue Smurf Black Smurf p4

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 16: 1 Fly 2 Fly, Blue Smurf Black Smurf Part 4

So we join up once again with the 2 Smurfs filling their faces under a rock in the middle of nowhere.

"Burp! That hit the Smurf" Dreamy said.

"More like deafened the Smurf…" Witchdoctor says holding his ears.

"Are your ears sensitive or something?" Dreamy asks.

"What in Smurfs name gave you such an idiotic idea?" Witchdoctor says.

"You seem to Smurf your ears whenever there are loud noises." Dreamy says.

"Only when something is so Smurfin' loud it could Smurf the dead" Witchdoctor says.

"Right, sorry.." Dreamy says.

"Whatever.. Speaking of dead… Lets see what the spirits have to say about your friends.." Witchdoctor says while preparing himself for the ritual.

"Look I don't care what they say, I know those Smurfs are fine." Dreamy says.

"Well then, since you clearly have everything figured out. I suppose you wont be needing my services.." Witchdoctor says.

"Not what I ment.. Besides, theres still the matter of their location." Dreamy says.

"I am not certain if I will be able to get through to them tonight.. Only thing I could try doing is maybe asking by specific names.. Which I know their names now so that cant be to hard." Witchdoctor says.

"But then there is Alchemist's magic aura.." Dreamy says.

"Its rather insulting to think someone who would travel with the likes of you would be stronger then me in magic.. Perhaps he was making a potion at the time or maybe I was just tired I don't know.." Witchdoctor thinks to himself.

Witchdoctor concentrates deeply, getting into a meditating position and closing his eyes. The temperature of the air dropped considerably and the enchanted blue sprite that served for their light source began to dance like flame influenced by wind. When Witchdoctor opened his eyes he looked straight at dreamy, his blood red eyes glowing, his voice and personality alternating. In his hands he clutched a ceremonial knife which he would use to control just how much the spirits influenced his body. Dreamy could do nothing but stare in amazement and slight fear for the site before his eyes.

"Of those thou seek-eth, he whose name art alchemist fares well." The spirit began to speak using Witchdoctor's physical body.

"Of those thou seek-eth, he whose name art Architect sustained injuries of a considerable level, but yet lives and is located with he whose name art Fisher and he whose name art Alchemist." The spirit continued.

"But however, he whose name art Greedy hath lived a life most unpleasing to the great one.. Thou shall not find thee amongst those whom yet live again. Such art the words of the great one." The spirit continues.

"Of those thou seek-eth, he whose name art Fisher survives an dwells with the others in question on thine lands.. The very same lands I traveled in thine lifetime."

The spirit finished speaking and the atmosphere returned to its original temperature as Witchdoctor returns back to his normal self, he has lost a considerable amount of energy and pants in exhaustion slightly.

"So what does all of that mean exactly?" Dreamy asks.

"Its simple really… Your crewmates are fine.. But it would seem your ship's cook was not so fortunate." Witchdoctor says.

"Greedy is….. Dead?.." Dreamy asks.

"That's what he said." Witchdoctor says.

"So where are they?! I must know!" Dreamy says.

"Easy, easy calm down.. I know where they are I will fetch my sea chart." Witchdoctor says getting up and walking to his pack.

Returning back to the light source with the sea chart, Witchdoctor unfolds the rather large, hand drawn map of the archipelago and points to a location on the map.

"They are right there.. And for the time being they are faring well enough we can finish our job and on the way back pick them up." Witchdoctor explains, tracing out the path with his finger on the map.

With the ritual performed accurately this time allied with the tranquil sounds of the rainforest, Dreamy's mind was at ease. But only to an extent. He refused to show it in front of Witchdoctor but on the inside Dreamy's heart wept for the very much loved Greedy Smurf. He looks back on all the great things Greedy had done for the village in the past, how good a friend he was and just how much he truly meant to everyone. His eyes fought back tears as he mourned in silence, fearful of what the heartless Witchdoctor Smurf would think of his sadness.

"You know something Dreamy?.. I don't know what I would if something were to happen to Lemon.." Witchdoctor says.

Surprised by this sudden statement Dreamy looked up from the blue flame glowing in the midst of their cramped shelter.

"It's like.. I don't know how to explain this but.. It's like I have feelings for her that are stronger then the average Smurfy bond we all share.. Not like the feelings I sometimes have when I think about Smurfettes but an entirely different kind altogether. I have stronger feelings for Lemon because it's sort of like I gave her life you know?" Witchdoctor says.

"You know? I once heard that humans live together in a hut like you do with Lemon and that the smaller humans are referred to as "children". It seems the larger humans feel the same way for the little humans like you do for Lemon" Dreamy says.

"Even though Humans have not existed here for hundreds of years.. Do you think its possible I picked up this trait by observing them when they were here?" Witchdoctor says.

"Erm.. You lost me.. But uh.. Sure why not." Dreamy says.

"Fascinating.." Witchdoctor replies.

Silence settled shortly after that and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of rain and rainforest. By the look of things, and with luck on their side they would wake to storm free skies and calm sea on which they would island hop to their next destination via raft. The quicker this ended the sooner Dreamy could sail forth once more to Smurfberry island and tackle the new adventures that would surely await their arrival along the way. The two Smurfs from very different worlds gazed out from the comfort of their small source of shelter at the falling rain as the light grew ever dim in the world around them. Night fell and they would enjoy a carefully rationed meal before going to bed early on the cold, damp earth below them, nothing to comfort them but the single thought that they might wake to the warm tropical sun's rays beating down mercilessly on the rainforest, and a calm, clear sea fit for sailing. Dreamy found trouble sleeping as dreams about his dear friend and fellow Smurf woke him up to eyes filling with tears of sorrow. The responsibility he took upon setting sail was clear and Dreamy felt as though he failed Greedy Smurf… Both as a fellow Smurf.. And a captain. The night continued on as Dreamy tirelessly fought off emotions of guilt and sorrow, a million thoughts going through his head at once. Eventually the sun would rise once more leaving him most un refreshed and emotionally drained as he would then be forced to continue on with his quest to reunite his crew with a most unlikely ally accompanying him.


	17. 1 Fly 2 Fly, Blue Smurf Black Smurf p5

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 17: 1 Fly 2 Fly, Blue Smurf Black Smurf Part 5

"Are you sure this is safe?.." Dreamy said, starring into the foul smelling mess of mud and muck before him.

"I practically live in this stuff and I am alright.. Don't be such a Smurfling." Witchdoctor said while encasing his blue skin in the black mess.

Dreamy sticks a toe in the muck and takes it out noticing that his toe had completely changed color from a healthy blue to a infected looking black. Dreamy shoves his entire prosthetic arm into the mess and cringes as he feels it touch the skin of his collar, it was a truly disgusting experience.

"There you go see that isn't so bad now is it? Now hurry we got to move! We are already behind schedule and lives are on the line!" Witchdoctor says, wiping the black mess from his eyes and chanting something that made the mess harden and dry on his skin.

Dreamy fully submerged himself in the foul smelling gunk and when he emerged he looked just like an infected Smurf, Witchdoctor did the same chant he did to himself to Dreamy so the tar would stick and harden to his body.

"Couldn't you have made a potion or something to make our skin black?" Dreamy asks.

"I could.. But this is WAY more fun." Witchdoctor says.

"Wh-what?!" Dreamy was astonished.

"Oh stop complaining you nincomsmurf and lets get going already." Witchdoctor says walking towards the beach.

Dreamy followed close behind grumbling under his breath. The rainforest soon came to an end and turned to beach as the open ocean could seen from the shoreline, not a cloud in the sky. Dreamy had already made a raft at some point during the night when he could not sleep and though it didn't look pretty, it seemed able to support their weight.

Witchdoctor and Dreamy went aboard the raft and with a large stick separated themselves from the shoreline as they embraced the open sea and would spend a short amount of time on the raft as they approached the island adjacent to that which they were before. Something came into vision that they had not seen on the island from the shore as it came closer.

"They built their village on the beach?" Dreamy asks.

"Yeah, apparently the tide don't Smurf that far up the beach here." Witchdoctor said.

"It looks so bare.. Is no Smurf left?" Dreamy says.

"Not sure… We wont know until we actually explore the village." Witchdoctor says.

The raft made it to the shore and both Smurfs got off only to step onto sands ridden with disease and despair. The village was completely empty, Where there were once happy, carefree Smurfs peacefully carrying out their existence there was now empty streets, damaged huts, and the sounds of the diseased shouting in the distance as they helplessly hopped around, screaming for salvation. Dreamy took in the situation at hand in its original form. With no censorship or sugar coating of any kind, Dreamy realizes this was to be the fate of his old village home had Papa Smurf not succeeded in finding the cure. The thought made Dreamy feel uneasy and he could feel his stomach churning. The hopped down the sandy streets shouting the word of the infected as to blend in while at the same time, searching desperately for a healthy Smurf. Their search had so far only lea them to more and more infected. Ten turned to twenty. Twenty to forty. The number of infected just continued to rise with the more ground they covered. They had lost all hope that a healthy Smurf still dwelled in the ruined village, until they heard soft weeping coming from one of the huts towards the center where the well was located.

"That sounds like crying.." Dreamy whispered.

"Yeah.. Maybe there is hope after all. If even one of them can tell us how this all started it will make our job a lot easier." Witchdoctor said.

Slowly, they approached the hut from which the weeping was heard. They opened the door, which was still surprisingly attached and Dreamy hopped inside only to have his face make contact with a frying pan.

"N-NOOO St-stay Away! Just get AWAY!" a female voice screamed, as Dreamy's merciless pounding continued.

"Coco?" Witchdoctor says, stepping inside.

"W-Witchdoctor?!" she answers.

"Its OK Coconut! He's not infected!" Witchdoctor says grabbing the frail Smurfette's arm and taking the frying pan.

Tears streamed down the young Smurfette's face as she wrapped her arms around Witchdoctor, a gesture Witchdoctor was not use to, it made him nervous and pushed her off of him and shut the door tightly behind him as he fully entered the hut. Dreamy was still rolling on the floor grabbing his head when Witchdoctor brought him to his feet and reminded him that infected Smurfs don't moan in pain. Shortly after closing the door, screams of the infected could be heard as a hoard of them jumped down the street passed the door, their voices disappearing into the distance as they ventured further away.

"Coco how did you manage to last this long?" Witchdoctor asks.

Coconut's face turned red as she turned around with her back facing Witchdoctor and pointed to her hindquarters. Dreamy and Witchdoctor were surprised to see she was missing her tail. What fascinated Witchdoctor further were the bite marks on her arm, clarifying that she had in fact been bitten several times by the Infected.

"What happened to your tail?" Witchdoctor asks.

"I… I saw how every Smurf went crazy, running around biting each other in the tail.. So I locked myself in my hut and… cut off my tail.." Coconut said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Fascinating!… And I noticed you were bitten to. How long ago was this?" Witchdoctor says.

"About a couple days ago…" Coconut said.

"They swarmed my hut and knocked down my door.. Th-there were so many of them.. They all were grabbing at me and trying to look for my tail… when they didn't find it they… they.." Coconut's face got really red and she covered her face with her hands sobbing.

"I see.." Witchdoctor said.

"I don't get it." Dreamy says.

"I'll explain later Dreamy." Witchdoctor says.

"This is a fascinating new theory.. Without our tails we can't be influenced by the flies infectious bite…" Witchdoctor says.

"So.. Do you think if we were to remove the tails of the infected that they would return to their normal selves?" Dreamy asks.

"No.. The disease has already spread throughout their bodies hence why they are black like the fly.. Cutting off their tails would only seem to make them immune to the flies pestilent toxins." Witchdoctor says.

"I have your bag, the cure is safely secured inside." Dreamy says.

"Ok good." Witchdoctor says, taking the bag from Dreamy and opening it.

"So will you be able to help them Witchdoctor?…" Coconut asks.

"Don't worry Coconut.. Your Smurfs will be just fine.. I will make everything better." Witchdoctor says.

"I hope so.." Coconut replies.

"So Coco, I noticed you have a Smurfy selection of tools in here." Dreamy says.

"Y-yeah, I build things for village.. Houses, doors, you name it and I can probably build it for you." Coconut says.

"That's impressive." Dreamy says.

"Thanks.. I hope I didn't hurt you." Coconut says.

"Me? Nah, no way.." Dreamy says.

"Ok" Coconut replies.

"Anyway, Dreamy. The sooner we treat these Smurfs the sooner we can go home." Witchdoctor says.

"Right." Dreamy replies.

"Wait.. I'll help too." Coconut says.

"Coco no, there is no sense in you getting hurt anymore." Witchdoctor says while preparing the cure.

"But I want to help Witchdoctor.. They are my friends." Coconut persists.

"Wait Witchdoctor.. Maybe there IS a way she can help us.." Dreamy says.

"What are you Smurfing at?" Witchdoctor asks.

"Maybe we could use her to bring all the infected together in one huge hoard.. Then we can cure every Smurf at once, it Smurfs us time and effort." Dreamy says.

Witchdoctor's jaw dropped in amazement of what he had just heard. He never expected Dreamy to actually have an idea that would make the least bit of sense.

"That's actually a pretty Smurfy idea! Maybe your not a nincomsmurf after all uh?" Witchdoctor says.

"That will require a large amount of stamina and courage you think your up to it Coco?" Witchdoctor asks.

Coconut nods.

"I am ready when you are." Coconut says.

"Right, ok so this is how its going to Smurf down.. Dreamy and I will take the cure vials and blend in with the hoard. Coco, you will need to attract their attention, once all the entire population is in one huge horde just shout "fire." That is our cue to unleash the cure Dreamy." Witchdoctor says.

"Right, I understand." Dreamy says.

"Seems Smurfy to me.. Scary.. But Smurfy." Coconut says.

"Great so lets set out." Witchdoctor says opening the door.

And so the 3 brave Smurfs set out into a village in complete chaos. Risking their lives to liberate the population from a pestilence that is both mind altering and fatal. Will a young Smurfette, a mecha captain, and a magical witchdoctor be enough to liberate a village in such peril? All will be revealed in the next chapter.


	18. Black Smurfs no More!

The Peradventures of Dreamy Smurf

Chapter 18: Black Smurfs no More!

Witchdoctor kicked open the door to Coconut's hut and the 3 of them exited the safety of the hut and into the fray with great haste, plan in motion. Dreamy and Witchdoctor played the role of diseased Smurfs professionally as they blended perfectly into the main horde that hopped down the main street of the ruined village led by a diseased Smurf wearing red. Coconut ran as fast as she could possibly run displaying a fine example of her stamina. The young Smurfette led the bloodthirsty horde threw several huts that were on the verge of falling down to collect a few that had strayed from the horde. Everything was going well according to plan when coconut had just exited the final hut on the block where the well marked the village center and led the horde down the dirt trail leading from the beach to the jungle. She ran on and on, barely breaking a sweat as the jungle grew thicker the horde began to break apart and the constant screams of the infected shattered the natural sounds of the forest, wildlife fled in terror all around them.

"Ugh, what is she doing!? The horde will split apart at this rate!" Witchdoctor yells in between "Gnaps".

The break in character gained the attention of a few infected Smurfs who just gave Witchdoctor a glance while remaining in the horde. The jungle cleared gradually as Coconut led them to an opening in the jungle that was clearly Smurf made. More huts could be seen and with more huts came more of the infected, upon seeing Coconut's healthy blue skin and feminine charm, the infected were drawn to her and the horde grew ever larger. After about an hour, poor young Coconut was showing signs of fatigue. She ran steadily, panting softly and ever so often glancing back at the mob of mad Smurfs literally wanting her tail.

"How many Smurfs are there Witchdoctor?!" Dreamy yells.

"About 150!" Witchdoctor says.

"Smurfness that's a lot!" Dreamy says.

"How are you fairing up there Coco?!" Witchdoctor yells.

"Uh-… Fine Witchdoctor.. Kind of tired though!" Coconut replies.

"Smurf in there its only awhile longer!" Witchdoctor says.

Coconut leads the horde out of the jungle and back to the beach where the main village now stands in ruin and led them down the different alleyways and streets. Infected Smurfs would often jump out at Coconut through windows of huts which caused her to scream, others would pop up around corners and attempt to grab her while some threw themselves off rooftops and attempted to pin her to the ground. All attempts in vain though, despite their best efforts Coconut continued to lead the horde throughout the broken village. She led them to the village center once more, with every Smurf accounted for the moment was getting closer at last. It could be seen clearly in her eyes that Coconut was exhausted, she came to a sudden halt just in front of the well, bent over with her hands on her knees and began gasping for air. Meanwhile the horde got closer and closer, gradually closing the distance between them and Coconut.

"Why has she not given the signal?!" Dreamy yells.

"I'm not sure! Maybe we are missing some? What is she doing?! Coconut! What are you doing!?" Witchdoctor shouts.

"I… I uh.." Coconut couldn't seem to get a single word out, sweat ran down her face causing her creamy white hair to stick to her head.

"Coco! Do something quick!" Witchdoctor yells.

"Witchdoctor there is no time to Smurf we got to unleash the cure before they get her!" Dreamy screams.

Coconut keels over, falling first to her knees, then straight down on her face in the sand, the whole infected population surrounding her. Closing in for the final attack. Witchdoctor had no choice, he grabbed Dreamy's portion of the cure and charged into the center of the horde, shoving Smurfs out of his way. He makes it to Coconut's side and tosses the vials into the air, the sun gleamed through the glass illuminating the liquid within as the vials came crashing down, busting open and releasing their contents into the air. This directed the attention of the infected, all of them glanced up at the sky as a orange cloud formed above the village and then began to descend upon them, eventually surrounding the entire village in orange smoke. The smoke lingered for several minutes before gradually clearing like morning fog, when it cleared the horde of infected Smurfs returned to the healthy, blue, and optimistic creatures they were before. They looked at themselves, and then one another, their consciousness returning. They rejoiced and began to cheer and dance, The village chief approached the two hero Smurfs and their brave, young companion and gave his utmost thanks.

"Witchdoctor.. We couldn't thank you enough for your deeds here today. You have once again saved the lives of my little Smurfs." Chief Smurf said.

"Well Chief.. If not for Coco here, and Dreamy.. I am not to sure I could have done it." Witchdoctor said.

"Ah yes, dear sweet Coconut.. She must have avoided infection then?" the Chief says.

"Yes.. And she was very eager to help out too.." Witchdoctor says.

"We might want to get her out of the sun now." Dreamy says, lifting Coconut in his arms.

"It would seem in our previous physical state we have destroyed the majority of the village.. But perhaps a building yet stands that we can take her to." The Chief says.

The chief of the village leads Witchdoctor and Dreamy through the ruined village in search of a building that stands. All around them Smurfs were ravaging through their ruined huts, looking for their personal possessions and surveying the seriousness of the damage. Along the way, they meet up with a Smurf known as Watermelon, whom was the villages farmer. He notifies them that his utility shed had been untouched and offered for them to allow Coconut to rest there. Once reaching the shed, Dreamy and Witchdoctor explained the current situation to the Chief. Whilst treating Coconut, they learn that the first Smurf to be infected ran from the nearby cave where he was gathering guano to trade as fertilizer. Even though the possibility of there being more then one fly carrying the disease is low, Witchdoctor was determined to exterminate all potential carriers and put an end to the Black Fly Plague for good.

"We don't have much to offer you as a reward for your generous act of kindness.. But you are certainly welcome to whatever you may find in that cave.. But be careful, if you actually plan to go in there. Smurfs are known to get lost in there for days.. There are even accounts of Smurfs never returning.. But that was before my time as Chief." The wise chief said.

"If you don't mind.. I would like to wait until Coco is conscious.. With your permission I would like to have her assist me with one final task." Witchdoctor says.

"What task?" Chief says,

"Coco removed her tail to avoid being infected.. And as amazing as it sounds, it worked.. She had been bitten several times after removing her tail and she experienced no effects of the virus. I theorize that by removing her tail she has granted herself an immunity to the black fly plague. So if she accompanied us into the caverns she could cure us in the event we are bitten." Witchdoctor says.

"Provided you theory is correct, why not just simply remove the tails of every Smurf in the village.. The loss of a rather useless attachment seems a little price to pay for immunity to the main cause of death in our race.." Chief says.

"It wouldn't be a problem if not for the fact that Smurf Babies are born with tails.. Every new Smurf to take up residence on this island will have a tail.. Eventually the thought of removing the tail could be lost in history.. Allowing the very same event that took place here to happen all over again in the future.. I propose we eliminate all carriers of the virus so that there is no way this would happen again.. And the painful procedure of the tail removal process will not be necessary." Witchdoctor says.

"It seems a reasonable solution.. But it could also be time consuming exterminating all the black flies of the island." Chief says.

"I will concoct a formula that will kill off huge amounts of flies very quickly.. We will track them down to their very source and remove it.. It shouldn't be long at all actually.

"How can you be so certain that doing this will remove the virus entirely? What if the virus does not pertain to just a certain species of fly?" Chief asks.

"I never really considered the fact that the black fly plague is obtainable through other species of fly.. I am not quite sure what causes this virus to surface in the first place but this is the best plan I've got. Yourgoing to have to trust me on this Chief.." Witchdoctor says.

"I do.. I just don't want you to get yourself killed on our behalf." Chief says.

"My plan is flawless.. With Coco there to cure us.. Theres no way we can fail." Witchdoctor says.

"Very well.. I permit Coconut to your care." Chief says.

"I wont let you down." Witchdoctor responds.

The village begins recovery from their misfortune and Witchdoctor and Dreamy settle down and wait for Coconuts recovery. Witchdoctor immediately begins searching for materials necessary to make more of the cure, as well as materials to begin experimentation for his massive fly killer. Cleansing an entire village of infected Smurfs is only the tip of the ice berg for what they are about to face as their adventure unfolds.


End file.
